COLLIDE
by little Alice Cullen
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN! Bella Swan es una prostituta que trabaja para Aro, , lo hace para conseguir dinero para su familia que está sufriendo. Su mundo cambia cuando un rico caballero joven la recoge y duerme con ella... su mundo seguirá siendo el mismo? o cambiará?
1. cuando dos mundos se encuentran

**NI LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN!! LA HISTORIA ES DE KEFE!! Y LOS PERSONAJES DE LA INIGUALABLE STEPHENIE MEYER!!, SI EDWARD ME PERTENECIERA… **

**MUY BIEN!!, ESTA ES MI PRIMERA TRADUCCIÓN!!! ESPERO HABERLA HECHO BIÉN!!, POR FAVOR COMENTEN SUS OPINIONES!!**

**REVIEWS!!!!!!**

**COLLIDE**

Era una tarde fría de septiembre, las hojas marrones temblaban por el viento frío que se esparcía y cubría el suelo.

Las nubes se había convertido en un color azul oscuro, el sol se había escondido y la noche comenzó a invadir Forks. Esta es la peor parte del día, cuando el crepúsculo comienza a alcanzar su pico máximo. El borracho comienza a acercarse a los caminos con la esperanza de conocer a un amante que le caliente la cama.

Yo odiaba esta parte del día, ¿Por qué no permanecía el sol hasta el día siguiente?. Me envolví mi chaqueta con fuerza alrededor de mi cuerpo delgado para que el frío no permitiera que mi piel se pusiera como carne de gallina

"Señoritas, ¿están listas para traer mi dinero?" Aro se rió examinado a todas y cada una de nosotras para comprobar si estábamos preparadas.

"¡Genial! Otra noche, no puedo esperar a salir de este infierno ", susurró Jessica y aplastó una roca pequeña, con el talón de su zapato.

Todo el mundo quería huir de esta mierda, después de todo, quién quería ser una prostituta para siempre? Pero ninguna de nosotras podía dejarlo de cualquier forma teniendo en cuenta que no teníamos ninguna manera de hacer nuestro dinero. Eso es lo que nos había traído a este lugar olvidado. Aro había tenido la amabilidad de ofrecer ayuda a nosotras y nos sentimos agradecidas, pero la verdad es que no era suficiente.

"Voy a encontrar un marido esta noche de mierda!" Heidi chilló de alegría cuando encendió el cigarrillo y se lo pasó a Jessica.

"Tu dices que todos los días son una mierda Heidi" Rodee los ojos y tomé de el cigarrillo de Jessica . Se siente muy bien! Pensé para mí inhalé el humo y sentí que se extendía a través de mí.

"Sí, pero hoy es diferente. Tengo esperanza ", continuó Heidi mientras sacaba un lipstick de su bolso y lo aplicaba a sus labios de color rosa.

"Tu tienes esperanza todos los días Heidi!"Sentí, como la irritación se apoderó de mí e hice la cabeza hacia atrás para amarrar mi cabello castaño mientras soplaba el viento.

"No es malo tener esperanza, la gente tiene sueños y algún día el mío se hará realidad al igual que los sueños de otras personas que se hacen realidad." Heidi escupió enfadada.

"Sí, como Jess aquí, que tenía grandes esperanzas de que se convertirá en una actriz. Y no vemos que eso suceda" me burlé

"Gracias Bella," Jessica frunció el ceño mientras tomaba otro poco del cigarrillo.

"Incluso si tu encontraras un marido, no hay manera de Aro te deje ir y tú lo sabes."

"Si puedo pagar, él me dejará ir," dijo Heidi.

"No, no lo hará",

"Sí que lo hará, tu no tienes que ser tan cínica todo el tiempo! No todo el mundo es como tú ", la secundaron con enojo a las otras chicas que estaba en el lado izquierdo del edificio.

"Bella, ¿por qué no puedes renunciar a ser una perra todo el tiempo?" Ángela se metió en la conversación cuando vio que se alejaba Heidi.

"Sólo quiero que acepte la realidad y que deje de vivir en todas esas fantasías que sueña, la vida es mucho más difícil y se debe estar preparada." Me sonrió. "Ahora aquí están nuestros clientes", vi como un BMW 650i negro se detuvo justo en frente de nosotros.

"Hey corazoncitos, quién de ustedes quiere ser mi puta para esta noche?" Un hombre borracho de pelo oscuro asomó la cabeza por la ventanilla del asiento de pasajeros con una botella de vino en la mano izquierda.

Hice un gesto de disgusto cuando Ángela entró en el coche. Todos estos idiotas deberían de tener al menos un poco de respeto a la mujer que les da placer. ¡Uf!

"Adiós perras, tendré dinero esta noche!", Exclamó Ángela, cuando se fue.

Me recosté en la pared y comencé a temblar porque una ligera brisa soplaba sobre mi cara. Metí la mano en el bolsillo para la encontrar un cigarrillo cuando un Volvo plateado se detuvo delante de mí y Jessica.

"Oiga señor, "dijo Jessica, poniendo una sonrisa mientras se acercaba al Volvo.

"Oye, ¿quién es tu amiga?" Una voz seductora preguntó y la cara de Jessica cayó.

"¡Oh, su nombre es Bella", se volvió a mirarme brevemente antes de volver su mirada hacia el caballero.

"¿Podría pedirle que venga", le preguntó cortésmente Jess se ruborizó y se volvió hacia mí.

"Sí, ella quiere.", Dijo, tenía sus ojos furioso de celos.  
Yo no podía dejar de sonreír a ella antes de pasar al joven que preguntó por mí. –

"Sí"?-le pregunté cuando abrió la puerta delantera del coche.  
"¿Vas a entrar?"-Preguntó con impaciencia, como si estuviera tratando de alejarse de algo.

Me subí en el Volvo y seguí fumando mi cigarrillo y el encendió la radio. Una canción familiar se escuchó en el auto mientras trataba de recordar lo que era. Empujé el asiento y cerré los ojos y reconocí la canción de _Sweet thing _de Van Morrison.

"Así que escuchas a Van Morrison?"-Pregunté mientras me volvía para mirar a el joven que conducía el coche por primera vez. Era ... guapo. Llevaba una camisa gris y un par de pantalones de mezclilla. Tenía el pelo desordenado de bronce que casi le entra en los ojos, con una mandíbula cuadrada y uno pómulos prominentes. Sus manos parecían suaves, como si no trabajara mucho con las manos.

"Sí", se volvió a mirarme por breves segundos antes de volver la vista a la carretera. Inmediatamente sentí mi corazón latir más rápido mientras miraba a sus ojos verdes.  
Decidí que no iba a hablar ya que no podía hacer ningún debate coherente y volví a fumar el cigarrillo.

El silencio siguió hasta que llegamos al hotel. Es el hotel más caro de la mierda Forks y ningún cliente me había traído aquí. De hecho, sólo unas cuantas chicas del burdel había estado aquí, Tasha y algunas otras muchachas. Yo había oído historias de lo hermoso que era, pero no era nada comparado a lo que mi imaginación había cocinado. Bajé del Volvo y apreté mi chaqueta más fuerte pues el frío me envolvía. El deslizó una mano sobre mi y de inmediato sentí una descarga eléctrica pasar a través de mí en el toque repentino.

"Lo siento", sonrió amablemente y entramos en el hotel.

"Hola Sr. Cullen, quiere que le de las llaves de la suite?" La encargada en el mostrador puso una sonrisa forzada cuando vio que nos acercábamos

"Sí, por favor.", Respondió.

Así que el era frecuente aquí ... hmm ...

Era incluso más hermoso a la luz, era delgado y un poco musculoso. Él no tenía un lavadero o algo por el estilo. Volví la mirada a su torso, el tenía una figura perfecta

"Aquí tiene, si hay algo que necesite, me puede llamar" Puso las llaves en su mano y juro que vi un guiño hacia el. Me sentí insultada considerando el hecho de que ella no notara mi presencia, pero luego las prostitutas sólo somos sombras.

Montamos en el ascensor en silencio a de repente fui abrumada por el hecho de lo que yo era, finalmente, en este hotel, que probablemente nunca hubiera soñado en apagarlo.

Yo estaba feliz porque Jessica se moriría de envidia cuando le dijera en la mañana lo que pasó. Por fin llegamos a la habitación y era el cielo. Me mordí el interior de las mejillas para no mostrar mis emociones antes de que él pensara que yo era un niño pequeño que no podía satisfacer sus necesidades.

"¿necesitas prepararte?" Se pasó una mano por el pelo distraídamente mientras colocaba las llaves en la mesa de cristal.

"Uhh ..." Yo tartamudeaba, sentí que mis rodillas temblaron cuando me encontré con sus ojos. Yo realmente no sabía por qué tenía este sentimiento hacia él. Por esos malditos penetrantes ojos verdes!

"Tu puede ir a la ducha y yo me uno cuando estés lista", dijo cuando sintió que no iba a ser capaz de responder.

Caminé lentamente hacia el cuarto de baño y me tome un segundo para mirar a la ducha y la bañera, contemplando cuál de las dos usar. Finalmente me decidí y entre en la ducha. Dejé que el agua caliente corriera sobre mi cuerpo y poder liberar la sensación de tensión que tenía. Decidí que quería lavarme el pelo, quién sabe cuándo me volvería a lavar el cabello con un shampoo caro! El cabello necesita este premio, al menos antes de regresar al agujero de infierno.

Mi mente vagaba al Sr. Cullen cuando un calor de temor se apoderó de mí. ¿Y si él vio que era flaca y ahora ya no me quiere? Yo ni siquiera sé por qué pensaba sobre esto teniendo en cuenta que yo realmente No me metía en lo que mis clientes pensaban de mi. Si no le gustó lo que vio, entonces se podía ir al infierno. Salí de la ducha, me sequé el pelo y entré en el dormitorio.

La cama era cinco veces mayor que la que tenía y yo estaba segura de que era demasiado suave. Me quedé por unos minutos en la puerta evaluándolo mientras estaba tirado en la cama. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus manos estaban en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Parecía que estaba muy concentrado y odiaba a interrumpir, pero tenía que hacer mi trabajo. Me acerqué a él y me sitúe sobre el.

"Sr. Cullen, " lo llamé con una voz suave que lo sacó de su ensoñación

"Lo siento",el se movió para que yo quedara debajo de el.  
El aflojó el nudo que me ataba la toalla y la removió. Sus dedos se movían lentamente desde mi barbilla hasta mi estómago y los lugares que recorría me dejaban la piel de gallina. Sus dedos se acercaron a mi boca, yo saqué mi lengua y le mordí el dedo índice, lo que lo hizo gemir. Me decidí a quitarle la ropa desde que me quitó la toalla, mientras le besaba la nuca. Sus enormes manos suaves envolvieron mi cuerpo delgado y pequeño y me colocó encima de el. Después de retirar su ropa, tome sus labios con los míos con desesperación y un fuego de lujuria me recorrió. Empezó a besarme con hambre mientras sus manos recorrían mis muslos. Di un gemido cuando tomó uno de mis pezones entre sus dientes, y lo chupó suavemente. Su mano izquierda fue hacia abajo y rozó mi clítoris y solté una exclamación por el tacto. Usó sus dos dedos y los obligó a entrar y salir de mí y nuestros alientos se engancharon juntos.

"joder!", Exclamé y me recosté en el colchón suave como mi mente inundada con el éxtasis.

Mis manos comenzaron a trabajar haciendo camino hacia su miembro hasta que finalmente él atrajo la palma de mi mano y empezó a frotarse con brusquedad. Dijo entre dientes e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y yo lo guié hacia mi clítoris.

"**Estas lista para joder?"-Preguntó con voz ronca.

Sólo asentí con la cabeza mientras miraba sus los ojos cuando se dirigió a mí. Yo no aparte la mirada de él cuando entraba y salía de mí, como los dos empezamos a sudar se creo una fricción increíble. Mis manos se clavaron en el su cabello mientras el dejaba caer su cabeza en mi cuello. Yo nunca había tenido relaciones sexuales como esta con ninguno de mis clientes. La mayoría de ellos por lo general sólo me quería para el servicio y ellos ni siquiera me trataban con respeto. Pero él me trató con respeto. Estábamos llegando al clímax ahora y ambos lo sabíamos. Cuando finalmente llegó, nos recostamos relajados en la cama. Le agradecí a Dios que estaba tomando la píldora, lo último que Aro desearía de una de sus chicas es que quedara embarazada. Sonreí satisfecha porque había disfrutado, aunque fue breve. El Parecía demasiado cansado para continuar y yo no quería presionarlo. Cerré los ojos y me dejé dormir.

* El lavadero (para quién no lo sepa) son los cuadritos que tienen los hombres cuando hacen mucho ejercicio!! XD!!

** el texto original dice "Are you fucking ready ?"pero… pz no me gustaba mucho!!


	2. la realidad es una perra

**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE, LA HISTORIA ES DE KEFE, Y LOS PERSONAJES SON DE ****STEPHENIE MEYER, SI EDWARD ME PERTENECIERA NO LO DEJARÍA SALIR DE MI CASA… JAJAJA**

**ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPI TANTO COMO YO HE DISFRUTADO TRADUCIENDOLO!!**

**QUIERO DEDICAR LA TRADUCCIÓN DE ESTE CAPI A TRES PERSONITAS MUY IMPORTANTES EN MI VIDA:**

**DANIELA: QUÍEN RÁPIDAMENTE HA ENTRADO A MI CORAZÓN Y ME HAE MUY FELIZ CADA VEZ QUE SE DE ELLA**

**LOLA: A QUIÉN CONOCÍ GRACIAS A FF!! Y Q LA QIERO MUCHÍSIMO!!**

**DANNYA: PUES ES MI MEJOR AMIGA!!, Y LA QUIERO MUCHÍSIMO, ADEMÁS DE QUE ELLA ME INICIÓ COMO ADICTA A CREPÚSCULO Y ME ADENTRÓ AL MUNDO DE LOS FICS!!**

**OK, YA HE DICHO MUCHO, LAS DEJO CON EL CAPI, NO OLVIDÉN LOS REVIEWS!!!**

"Estaré en casa de Alice, no es necesario que te preocupes por mí, estoy bien." Me desperté por una voz aterciopelada que parecía estar teniendo una conversación por teléfono. "Mamá no te preocupes, estoy en un hotel y cuando termine, voy a estar en casa. Te quiero demasiado, bye! "

Gemí cuando abrí mis ojos, la cegadora luz del sol entraba por la ventana de la habitación. Mucha luz del sol es la mejor parte del día!

"Lo siento si le desperté", sonrió dulcemente mientras se servía una botella de vino en una copa de vidrio sentado en el banquillo junto a él.

"¡Oh no! Está bien. Tengo que levantarme temprano todos modos y regresar antes de que Aro envíe a la policía en mi busca", le devolví la sonrisa y salí toda prisa de la cama con la sábana atada alrededor de mi cuerpo.

"Cuando tienes que ser ...", vaciló y luego continuó la pregunta, "por el lugar?", Concluyó mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino.

"Normalmente, en cuanto me levanto, no demasiado tarde",

"Está bien, toma una ducha, come y reúnete conmigo en el vestíbulo, tan pronto como haya terminado. Tengo que llegar a casa temprano también."Él se volvió hacia los periódicos que se amontonaban sobre la mesa.

La decepción aumentó a través de mis venas y rápidamente cambió mi expresión facial antes de pasar junto a él para ir al baño. Yo no podría explicar por qué me sentía así y para ser sinceros, esto era muy patético. Probablemente tenía una novia o una esposa y sentía que necesitaba más, todos lo hacían, él decidió venir con las prostitutas. Y eso es lo que soy, una prostituta. Yo nunca podría ser más para nadie. Yo ni siquiera soy lo suficiente para mis padres y por eso me he dado a este estilo de vida. Por lo menos alguien me quería de alguna manera y yo estaba recibiendo el dinero que necesitaba. Me quedé en la ducha y me ahogaba en mis pensamientos por un rato antes de prepararme.

Después de treinta minutos de disfrutar completamente la habitación del hotel y el desayuno increíble, finalmente decidí dejarlo ir y cerró la puerta de la habitación. Me detuve cuando lo vi con un traje negro, se veía muy guapo, organizado y sexy. Mi estómago gruñó a la vista y rodé los ojos por lo patética que estaba siendo de nuevo. Se veía tan formal, excepto por su cabello despeinado de bronce que hizo todo en él pareciera informal.

"Gracias por la habitación Carol, te veré más tarde." Él recogió la tarjeta de crédito de oro y lo puso en su bolsillo.

"Gracias por una noche maravillosa," me dio una sonrisa torcida sexy que hizo que mi corazón casi saliera de mi pecho. _Muy bien el cigarro Bella, te puedes mantenerte a ti misma_, me dije a mí misma. "Aquí tienes," colocó un sobre blanco en mis manos y yo lo tomé como una señal de salida.  
"¿Cuál es tu nombre?", Preguntó y paré mis manos en la puerta

"Isabella Swan, pero me puedes llamar, Bella-le respondí, y espere a que el me dijera el suyo, pero como no lo hizo yo se lo pedí. "¿Cuál es el tuyo?"

"Soy Edward Cullen, pero por favor me llame Sr. Cullen," dijo rígidamente, sentía que la sangre corría a mi cara e hice una mueca por la formalidad de su tono.

Abrí la puerta y salí del coche y me dirigí rápidamente al gran edificio. Eran las 12h y las salas se llenaron de muchachas que llevan los utensilios de limpieza para limpiar sus habitaciones teniendo en cuenta que era sábado. Me acerqué discretamente en dirección a mi habitación con la esperanza de no chocar con nadie que me haga hablar de mis actividades de la noche y lo mucho que había hecho. Fui detenida de inmediato cuando Jessica gritó mi nombre.

"Oh, miren, Bella está de vuelta," me dio una mueca diabólica y me siguió a mi habitación con un grupo de chicas detrás de ella. "Así que Bella Swan tuvo a uno de los Cullen la noche de ayer, no estoy segura de que se tomó", informó y una chispa de celos apareció en sus ojos azules.

"Realmente no sé de qué estás hablando", mentí con los dientes apretados y colocando el sobre en mi pequeño armario.

"Oh, por favor no me dan esa mierda de mentira!", Continuó. "Yo sabía que era él cuando fui a la puerta", cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho como las otras chicas y se sentó en la cama.

"Bella Swan tiene un puto Cullen?" Heidi chilló con anticipación cuando abrió la puerta con un golpe.

"¿Cuál de ellos sacaste?" Victoria, que estaba en silencio, de pronto se lanzó hacia el chisme.

"Edward Cullen," Me sonrojé y colgué la chaqueta en el armario con ansiedad tratando de no hacerle frente a sus miradas de muerte.

"Ya veo ..." Heidi se apagó. "Bueno, Aro te ha estado esperando desde que.., creo que deberías ir y verlo ahora."

"Ella no nos ha dicho cómo es, Edward Cullen, y el nunca había venido a este burdel antes y nosotras somos las más sucesivas y eso significa que nunca ha ido a ningún burdel antes!" Jessica se quejó.

"Bueno, ella tiene que ir a ver Aro primero antes de que nos cuente más detalles a nosotras", agregó Ángela y me dio una cálida sonrisa comprensiva. Realmente odiaba que toda la atención estuviera en mí.

"Bien", Jessica salió de la habitación.

"Vamos chicas, es hora de ir a hacer el trabajo!" Heidi envió a las chicas a sus distintas habitaciones para sus tareas.

Yo estaba agradecida de tener amigas como Ángela y Heidi, aunque a veces, Heidi y yo teníamos nuestros momentos de Perras, mi compañera de habitación y yo no podíamos vivir sin tener una pelea. Pero fue bueno saber que cuando yo la necesitaba para escapar de problemas, ella estaba allí para ofrecer ayuda. Caminé nerviosamente a la oficina de Aro esperanzada de que mi solicitud de visitar a mi madre en el hospital fuera concedido. Yo no la había visto durante dos semanas porque había estado trabajando del culo por la factura del hospital. Empecé mi esperanza de que no se prolongara, como lo hizo anteriormente con alguna excusa de mierda. En silencio abrí la puerta para encontrar lo que esperaba en el lado opuesto de la habitación con los pies apoyados en el lado de la ventana y con un cigarrillo en la mano.

"Isabella Swan", gritó, pero aún no había cambiado desde su posición.

"Aro", saludé mientras me estaba recogiendo las mangas torpemente, nerviosa. Realmente no podía decir ninguna excusa de estúpida hoy en día.

"Ay el rumor, de que te llevaste ayer a un Cullen, buena captura." Finalmente, se volvió hacia mí con una sonrisa coqueteando en la esquina de sus labios.

Este es Aro. El dinero es su vida, si no tienes éxito para lograrlo, entonces estas fuera de su negocio. La semana pasada había expulsado a tres de sus chicas porque no traían su suficiente dinero y el las echó fuera. El lema de Aro era "_Si algo no está añadiendo algo de valor a mi vida, a deshacerse de él_". Este lema lo ha seguido durante toda su vida.

"Así que, ¿cuánto agregamos de esta captura?"  
"Yo no sé, no he mirado todavía", le contesté, cerrando el sobre blanco que Edward me había dado.

Me indicó por señas que avanzara y lo recogió de las manos. Sus ojos estaban en mí y se estrechó la dotación a sentir el peso y finalmente la abrió. Hubo una larga pausa mientras contaba el dinero y luego lo coloca de nuevo en el sobre. "Bueno ahí hay muchos peces, seguro", él resopló haciendo anillos de humo hacia el techo. "$ 5000",  
Mis ojos se abrieron más de desconcierto y de ser posible habrían salido fuera de sus órbitas a la mención del dinero. Me cubrí la boca para ocultar mi emoción. "Wow!" finalmente logre dejar escapar después de un minuto.

"Así muñeca, ¿cómo es que te vas a ir?" Se sirvió un whisky en su vaso de y le se lo tomó todo.

"Bueno, Aro, tengo que ir a ver a mi madre ..." Empecé y espere su respuesta.

"Sí, te lo has ganado. Tu puedes ir hoy y volver mañana o el lunes."

"Está bien y tu sabes que necesita dinero para su salud así que… cincuenta por ciento sería un poco demasiado para que tu tomes," Me mordí el labio nerviosamente y miró hacia abajo.

"Isabella", dijo en un tono suave que me hizo estremecerme.

Él siempre trató de molestarme me llama por mi nombre completo. Aro tenía una personalidad muy molesta. Cada vez que quería hacer algo malo, ponía una sonrisa. De hecho, él sonríe para todo, incluso cuando traiciona. Yo creía que tenía un trastorno antisocial y por eso cada vez que hace algo malévolo, nunca pedía disculpas por ello porque no sienten la necesidad. No había ningún sentido de culpa o de conciencia ¿por qué iba a pedir disculpas cuando sintió que no había hecho nada malo? Había rogado para que el sintiera empatía por mí y me dejara visitar a mi madre.

Parecía estar pensando en qué hacer y luego me miró con una sonrisa. "El dinero es difícil de conseguir, Isabella," me dijo en respiraciones lentas, mi corazón latía como si estuviera escribiendo un examen. Esa es la segunda fase de Aro. Esa es la parte donde se haría una discusión prolongada y muchos rodeos antes de que finalmente tomara su decisión. "Estas chicas no parecen que sean muy grandes ya sabes. Realmente quiero ofrecer una buena casa para ustedes, pero ¿cómo puedo hacerlo cuando no hay dinero en circulación? "Levantó una ceja y sacudió su vaso de whisky.

_¡Maldita sea! Simplemente __has tu decisión de mierda!_ Mis pensamientos gritaba dentro de mí y la impaciencia llevó su camino hacia abajo de mi espina dorsal. ¿Cuál fue mi maldito negocio si el dinero no estaba en circulación de mierda?

"Ahora, Isabella, el intercambio de ayuda a la gente. ¿Sabes lo que Dios dice acerca de compartir con tus hermanas y hermanos? ".  
Aquí estamos otra vez con sangre. "No a expensas de mi mamá," Yo interrumpí.

Empezó a tamborilear los dedos sobre la mesa mientras se mantiene un ojo en mi cuidado. "Muy bien Isabella, voy a tratar de ser bueno por ti. Voy a tener treinta por ciento, pero se componen de otros veintiún por ciento ", finalmente se rindió.

"Bien, tenemos un acuerdo".

Dividió el dinero, colocado mi parte en el sobre y me lo entregó con una sonrisa. Le devolví la sonrisa y salí de la habitación. Mi corazón estaba lleno de felicidad por el hecho de que yo iba a ver a mi madre en un par de horas pensaba mientras me dirigía a mi cuarto.

Llegué al hospital en la tarde y me senté justo a lado de mi madre. Ella estaba dormida con tranquilidad y el único ruido que parecía envolver la habitación era el ruido del goteo y su ronquido suave. Estaba tan tranquilo que tenía miedo de que ella estuviera muerta. Le dí un leve beso en la frente y volví a leer mi novela, _Amor Redentor_.

"Señorita Swan, ¿puedo hablar con usted un momento?" El médico me llamó a salir de la sala después de unos minutos.

"Hola", me sonrió y cerró suavemente la puerta tratando de mejor no despertar a mi madre.

"Espero que te esté todo bien hoy en día, vamos a mi oficina?"

"Sí, por supuesto", le contesté y comencé a caminar hacia su oficina.

"¿Cómo está el trabajo y todo en el burdel?", me preguntó cuando llegamos a su oficina y se sentó.

"Todo está bien, el Dr. Laurent podría decirme qué está pasando? Por que sé que algo está mal." Dije en un tono preocupado.

"Bueno, usted sabe que su madre tiene la *aterosclerosis",

"Sí, estamos cubriendo que…"

"Se está poniendo peor, las arterias pequeñas y medianas empiezan con el endurecimiento a un ritmo muy alto y ha llegado a la etapa donde se formen coágulos en el interior de la arteria. Si estos coágulos se encogen, la estenosis se produce, y no habría un suministro insuficiente de sangre a los tejidos u órganos asociados con la arteria.."

"Espere, espere!! ¿Qué mierda es la estenosis? Por favor, dígalo en mi nivel de entendimiento" Tiré mis manos con exasperación y ardientes lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos.

"Está bien, la estenosis es básicamente el estrechamiento de la arteria y, si esto sucede", suspiró. "Lo que estoy diciendo aquí es que si una de las arterias afectadas está relacionada con el cerebro, puede tener un derrame cerebral."

"Y se puede morir?" La pregunta salió como un susurro al salir de mi boca. Me odiaba a mí misma, incluso para pensar en algo como esto.

"Sí, tenemos que hacer una cirugía sólo para encontrar cuánto daño ha causado y ver si podemos arreglarlo". Sacó su estetoscopio colgando de su cuello, y llevó sus dos manos juntas.

"¿Cuánto costará la cirugía que va a tomar?" Lloriquee.

"Bueno, el seguro cubrirá cincuenta mil dólares, pero hay que llegar a los cincuenta restantes."

"¿Podría hacerlo lo más rápido posible? Yo buscaré una manera de conseguir el dinero pronto." Me mordí el labio cuando pude sentir las lágrimas a punto de brotar en cualquier momento.

"Podemos tratar, Señorita Swan." Me dijo compasivamente como mientras salía de su oficina.

No me detuve hasta que llegué a fuera del edificio. Me sentí ahogada, sentía me iba a morir. Mi corazón parecía demasiado pesado para mí y me eché en el suelo y las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos con mucho vigor. Tenía ganas de gritar y gritar, pero no pude. Todo lo que podía hacer era sentir que en el interior de mi cuerpo se moría lentamente. Tal vez si yo lo hubiera descubierto antes, tal vez habría sido capaz de conseguir un mejor trato. Pero el doctor había dicho que era **asintomático y que había comenzado desde la adolescencia, no había ninguna manera, yo no habría podido saber que… Apreté mi estómago y pude sentir el dolor que fluía sobre mí. Traté de sucumbir a la insensibilidad que yo anhelaba, por desgracia, no llegó. Todo lo que sentía era dolor. ¿Por qué me pasa esto? ¿Qué había hecho mal? Ella era la única familia que tenía. Charlie se había mudado a Phoenix cuando yo tenía siete años y sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás. Si ella muriera, mi mundo entero se habrá ido, me iba a morir también. Me sumí aún más en el terreno, quería pedir que me llevaran en su lugar. Ella no había hecho nada verdaderamente malo para merecer esto.

Era asombroso cómo la a fuera esta en congelación y, sin embargo yo no podía sentir nada, porque todo el dolor se había tragado todo. No hubo espacio que quedara para el frío. Después de lo que sería como una hora de estar sentada en el suelo frío y que la gente me preguntara si estaba bien, cogí un cigarrillo y lo encendí. Había llorado y mis ojos estaban seguramente rojos y por eso seguí mirando a la luna que se apoderaba del cielo.

Yo estaba exiliada de todo sobre la noche. El día tenía que terminar de manera rápida y todo lo que había pasado a la clandestinidad. Así fue como me veía la vida, la noche se arrastraba lentamente a los míos y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Incluso si lo intentara, _nunca será suficiente_? Meditaba mientras aplastaba el cigarrillo bajo mis pies y volví a entrar en el hospital.

"Hola mamá," Traté de darle una agradable sonrisa falsa para que no se preocupara.

"Hey calabacita", sonrió y luego su frente se arrugó por la preocupación. _Empezamos a fingir_, me dije a mí misma. "tu no ha estado fumando otra vez ¿verdad?"

"Sólo un poco, ayuda a relajar mis nervios. He tenido unos días de mierda últimamente." Me acerqué a ella y puse mis manos sobre ella.

"Debes parar. Sé que ser una asistente personal puede ser una molestia, pero no es suficiente para que tu te pongas a fumar ", reprendió.

Le sonreí por su ignorancia y mis mentiras. Yo le había mentido a ella sobre que yo era un asistente personal de un hombre muy rico para que no tuviera de que preocuparse por saber de donde salía todo el dinero que venía. Además, si yo le hubiera dicho que yo era una puta mierda y que trabajo para el dueño del burdel más famoso, Aro. Ella habría tenido un ataque al corazón y moriría en el acto, no podía ser responsable de ello.

"Y dejar de maldecir también! Es una mala costumbre, ya te lo he dicho antes", continuó. Esta es Renee, siempre regañando y corrigiéndome de todo. A veces me alegraba que la enfermedad no le quitara del todo sus características.

"Sí, señora, ahora quieres dejar de preocuparte por mí?" Le pedí amablemente.

"Te vez más hermosa cada día querida", me felicitó, tomando un mechón de pelo castaño y girarlo con los dedos. "Un día, un hombre que va a caer a tus pies."

Rodeé los ojos por sus sueños de cuentos de hadas; Forks realmente tenía un montón de soñadores. _Era yo la única realista_ en esta ciudad muerta?

"Tu sabes que te amo ¿verdad?" Ella me miró a través de las cejas.

"Sí, y yo también te amo demasiado", asentí.

"Debes dejar de preocuparte tanto, te volverás vieja." Bromeó y sonrió en respuesta.

"Voy a intentarlo cuando estés mejor".

Me pasó el domingo y el lunes en el hospital y decidí retirarme a la casa de putas _Vulturi_ en la noche del lunes. Fue igual que siempre, las chicas hacían ruido por todas partes y los demás se quejaban de que algunas se robaron los clientes de otra persona. Hice una mueca ante la idea de tener que vivir aquí para el resto de mi vida. Sin duda, Aro tendría que dejarnos ir algún día. El no nos tendría a nosotras para siempre.

"Miren quién regresó" Heidi saltó de alegría, y aterrizó en mí con un abrazo enorme que me hizo caer a la pared.

"Alguien me extrañaba",

"Sí, ¿cómo está tu mamá?" Me preguntó con preocupación.

"Ella está bien," Me encogí de hombros, yo realmente no quería entrar en otra etapa de Bella en crisis emocional.

"Ouh creo que alguien te ha estado buscando." Sus ojos se iluminaron de excitación.

"El portero? Aro? Jessica?" Pregunté, sin cuidado.

"No tonta! Edward Cullen," ella reía como una niña pequeña de escuela y me golpeó.

De inmediato me congelé al oír su nombre. ¿Qué diablos quería de mí ahora? Debió pensar que los cinco mil dólares fue un error.

"¿Qué quería?" Yo entrecerré los ojos.

"No lo sé, pero estaba muy decepcionado de que no estuvieras cerca. Me preguntó específicamente por ti. Jessica se ofreció a ir a casa con él, pero él se negó" Heidi se sentó al estilo indio frente a mí en la cama.

"Extraño ..." Yo estaba tratando de pensar en razones por las que me querría _específicamente_.

"Qué es lo que es extraño? debiste haberle dado un gran servicio y por eso pregunta por ti. Tu sabes que sólo hay algunos regulares aquí. Edward Cullen no es, naturalmente, un regular ".

"Sí lo sé, pero él no parecía interesado esa noche",

"¿Por qué dices eso?" Ella arqueó una ceja.

"No lo sé, realmente no me preguntó por mi nombre hasta que me dejó aquí y cuando le pregunté por el suyo, me dijo que lo llamara el Sr. Cullen." Recordé la tensión de su tono de voz y me encogí.

"Tal vez él no le gusta 'Edward' y por eso, a el le gusta ser llamado por su nombre formal. O tal vez a él le gusta tener el control y el nombre formal se ajusta a eso." Ella rió.

"Tal vez", y me encogí de hombros.  
_¿A Quién diablos le importa de todos modos?_

"Debiste haber visto Jessica arrojándose sobre él como una tonta desesperada".  
"Sí, esa es Jess",

El resto del día se deslizó lentamente con el aburrimiento y la redundancia. Los días entre semana fueron realmente difíciles para conseguir clientes teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de un día de trabajo y esto generalmente nos dejaba casi sin nada que hacer. Cuando cosas como estas sucedían, todas se reunían en el salón por la tarde a jugar o acaban de tomar parte en el chisme sin sentido, sobre todo lo de los hombres que tenían esposas y llegaban al burdel a buscar prostitutas. Esta propuesta fue apoyada con botellas de alcohol y paquetes de cigarrillos. Algunos días los que eran regulares venían y algunas chicas tendrían que desalojar los locales, pero por lo general eran pocos. Mientras que el resto se reunían alrededor para jugar al poker, scrabble, el monopolio o simplemente las tarjetas normales.

"Escuché que una nueva chica entrará en el hogar Vulturi mañana. Su nombre es Leah, ella viene de La Push. He oído a Aro hablar de ella." Claire dijo mientras aplastaba la colilla de cigarrillo en el cuenco de vidrio.  
"¡Genial! carne fresca será divertido!" dijo Irina aplaudieron mientras tomaba otro trago de tequila y miró sus cartas.

"Demetri la traerá" Claire continuó y dejó caer la de espadas en la pila de cartas.

"Como Aro eliminó a algunas, las reemplazara", le dije verlos jugar.

"Bueno, yo espero que me quite pronto, me estoy cansando de aquí", Ángela puso su espada en la parte superior de la que Claire puso.

"No te preocupes, Angie, nos encontraremos con nuestros queridos esposos y nos llevaran de aquí en carros," Heidi continuó mientras era su turno.

Rodee los ojos y decidí cerrar la boca sobre lo de los "maridos" esta vez. En realidad no era momento de ser despectivo ahora.

"He oído que uno de los Cullen se va a casar pronto. Creo que es Emmett, se casa con una chica llamada Rosalie o algo así." Claire embistió de nuevo.

¿Cómo Claire consigue esa información?, nadie lo sabía. Sin embargo, todas se entretenían, porque ella era como la CNN de los burdeles y seamos realistas; CNN siempre tenía razón acerca de sus noticias.

"Es una lástima, qué desperdicio. Podría haber sido yo", Lauren se unió a la conversación mientras jugaba sus cartas.

Esto es lo que tenía que aguantar cada día. No podía ni siquiera considerar lo que es peor, dormir con hombres al azar o escuchar a las putas chismeando. Suspiré y me mordí el labio en el pensamiento.  
"Bueno, yo tengo mis ojos en alguien especial", dijo Jessica y sonrió. "Edward jodido Cullen no sabre qué mierda tiene"

"Querida, el está tomado, Bella lo tiene envuelto ya," Heidi defendió cuando trató de ocultar su ferocidad para Jessica.

"Bueno, no parece que ella lo desee y ella no sabe cómo detenerlo. Me gustaría mostrarle cómo se hace y llevarlo a un nivel para poder borrar todas sus experiencias pasadas," ella sonrió.

Toda la habitación se volvió hacia mi en silencio, para ver claramente cómo iba a responder a eso.

"Perras no sé por qué están hablando de mí como si yo no estuviera aquí. En cualquier caso, él decide elegir a quién quiere y si se trata de mí, entonces Jess, lo siento, pero sólo podrás quedarte con tus sueños de actuar", le dije con gusto con una mueca diabólica apuntando a Jessica.

"Antes que me olvide, Bella, estarás cantando el miércoles prepárate", Victoria informó y dejó caer todas sus cartas sobre la mesa y se dio por vencida.

Miércoles por la noche eran noches de karaoke. El burdel se convertía en un club en el que las chicas se convertían en stripers de los hombres que estaban disponibles o tenían que cantar. Antes Aro, elegía a su chicas, que el examinaba para asegurar que había talentos. O bien, tenían un trasero caliente como Heidi, o varias formas de trazar un plan como el de Victoria. O eran inteligentes en estafar a los hombres como Lauren. O podían tocar la guitarra y el piano, y cantar como yo. Yo no me considero sexy ni nada, yo no era voluptuosa pero la mayoría de la gente pensaba que era hermosa. Realmente no lo creo. Una cosa segura es que yo no era muy mala en el canto. Tuve problemas de ansiedad en el escenario, pero es por eso que sólo se realiza para una pequeña multitud y es el miércoles, cuando los hombres apenas entran además, hice el dinero de él, así que era perfecto. Jessica tenía un talento también para actuar. Es por eso que quería ser actriz, y podía salir de cualquier cosa con tal de hacer algo en público.

"Señoritas bien, estoy fuera. Tengo que dormir, tuve un mal día hoy", me puse de pie y miré a las cartas de Lauren antes de pasar. "Heidi, ella tiene tres negros", sonreí.

"Gracias B," Heidi rió, cuando dejó caer sus cartas y reclamaba casa llena.

"¡Imbécil! ¡Uf! No puedo tocar nada con ustedes, hacen trampa", dijo Lauren mientras yo rápidamente salía corriendo de la habitación al pasillo y cerré la puerta.

* Es una enfermedad que consiste en que las arterias se cubren de grasa y se endurecen

** Significa que no tiene síntomas

**AQUÍ TERMINA EL CAPÍTULO!! Q LES PARECIÓ??? BUENO??, LO SE, NO HUBO LEMON, PERO… TAL VEZ EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPI… JIJIJI, LAS DEJARÉ CON LA INTRIGA, DE QUÉ PASARÁ!!! BUAJAJAJA, PERO, NO ME HE TARDADO TANTO, Y ESO ES MUCHO, PORQUE… LOS CAPÍTULOS SI SON LARGOS NO CREEN???**

**OK, QUIERO Q OPINEN, ASI QUE…**** REVIEWS!!! PLIS, NO LES CUESTA NADA!!, Y HARÍAN LA ACCIÓN DEL DÍA HACIENDO FELIZ A ALGUIEN… A MÍ!!, NO SEAN MALITAS Y DÉJEN REVIEWS, DE TODOS MODOS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS FAVORITOS, Y ALERTAS!!, ME HACEN DICHOSA!!**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!!**

**LITTLE ALICE CULLEN**


	3. es solo lujuria

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen!! ****Son de Stephenie Meyer!! (ella es la culpable de mi mala vida amorosa, por crear a estos ten perfectos personajes) La historia es de Kefe, quién me ha permitido traducirla!! **

**Quiero dedicar la traducción de este capi a: Maiy!! Quién le dio el primer review a esta historia!!**

Edward

Pensé que obtendría mejores resultados si me dormía con ella y quitar este sentimiento de mi pecho. Pensé que sería capaz de borrar las fantasías sexuales que había tenido de ella desde el primer día que había visto caminando en el burdel como yo pasaba. Pensé que esta ansiedad se iría a la mierda si pasaba una noche con ella y se iba de inmediato fuera de mi sistema. Pensé que no habría dolor, el dolor estaba en la idea de no tocar a ella. Pensé que mis sueños de ella serían completamente descartados, o al menos reprimidos en mi inconsciente. En cambio, todo se volvió peor, completamente peor. Mis fantasías aumentaron, la necesidad de sentirla debajo de mí, la necesidad de volver a verla aumentaron. Todo estaba completamente mal y yo no sabía qué hacer al respecto. _Edward consíguete un jodido apretón tu mismo_, me apoyé en mi cama.

Realmente estaba jodídamente intentado todo lo posible para deshacerme de ella, pero no había nada de trabajo. Cuando estaba con ella, traté de hacer menos conversación en caso de que tuviera una personalidad impresionante que me enviaría a una sobreexcitación de querer estar con ella. El hecho de que ella era capaz de reconocer a Van Morrison jugar en mi sistema de sonido del coche ya era un aspecto positivo de su parte de la personalidad. _Genial Edward sigue sumando razones para volver a verla,_ me quejé y me hice más atrás en la cama. Yo había estado tan decepcionado cuando salí al día siguiente a buscarla. Se me había informado que había tomado el fin de semana para visitar a su mamá. La decepción no se compara con lo que sentí, ahora que lo pienso. Pero eso no fue lo único que había sucedido, y otra chica llamada Jessica siguió esforzándose en la que me atendiera ella misma me tuve que hacer bastante sórdido. Empujé ese pensamiento y seguí pensando en Bella. _Está bien dejar de ser un debilucho y levanta tu culo de la cama_, me dije a mi mismo y me esforcé por salir de la cama.

Hoy iba a ser un largo día en la mansión Cullen. Emmett acababa de anunciar a la familia y posiblemente la totalidad de los habitantes de Forks que se iba a casar con Rosalie Hale. No pasaría mucho tiempo antes que el resto de los amigos de Carlisle llegue para la boda y me los encarguen a mí Carlisle tenía un montón de amigos que estaban en todo el mundo. Sería bueno ver algunas caras conocidas que no habíamos visto en un rato pero luego la noticia sería la noticia más popular en Forks ahora y no encontraría alivio en la atención. Rosalie lo estaba disfrutando, estoy seguro de que ella se sentía especial ya que una gran multitud iba a estar presente en su boda, le gustaba la atención desde que era una niña. Todos habíamos crecido juntos, Rosalie y su hermano, Jasper, Emmett, Alice y yo con algunos amigos de la familia, Tannya y Kate que formaban parte del clan de Denali.

La razón de que esta boda en particular fuera tan grande fue el hecho de que Emmett es el primer hijo de los Cullen y Carlisle, siendo el padre amoroso que es, tenía que mostrar su alegría por su hijo y haber organizado esta boda haciendo un gran alboroto al respecto. Pero la verdad es que todos sabíamos Emmett se casaría con Rosalie, ¿quién más podía soportar su vanidad a excepción de Emmett? Él siempre la había adorado desde la infancia y pensé que era un regalo de la tierra. Así, que cuando la noticia de que estaban comprometidos se anunció no era sorprendente.

Ahora que se casaba su primer hijo, mis padres habían estado tratando de encontrar una pareja para mi. Estaban un poco consternados de que yo no tuviera pareja, otro factor es el hecho de que Emmett estaba con Rosalie y Jasper estaba con Alice. Cuando yo era niño, siempre había sido emparejado con Tannya y no fue sorprendente que se llevará a cabo a mi edad adulta. Eso sólo va a empeorar, porque ella llegaba de París, el día de hoy, junto con Jasper y Rosalie. Mi madre, Esme, había tenido una discusión conmigo sobre el tema de la visita de Tannya. Ella quería que mostrara interés teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que ella aún era soltera y estaba buscando a alguien. Yo había tratado de abandonar el tema, pero se limitó a seguir follando jodiendo.

_"No estoy__ diciendo que algo anda mal contigo Edward, se que tienes 24 y todavía tienes tu vida por delante. Emmett decidió finalmente establecerse y creo que te haría bien si se encontraras a una chica que pudiera ser su novia."_ Ella había dicho en un tono ameno.

_"Pero yo no quiero __establecerme mamá!"_ Yo había tratado de discutir.

_"Y yo no estoy diciendo que tu debes. No queremos que te cases. Sin embargo, dormir con varias chicas no es saludable. Se mancha su perfil y una novia podría hacer que te centres, sería bueno. Tu sabes lo difícil que es hacer un compromiso para ti. Emmett y tu hermana pequeña Alice están ambos en relaciones respetables. Yo sólo quiero lo mejor para ti."_ Terminó con una palmadita tierna sobre mis hombros, al salir de mi cuarto.

Realmente no podía entender el por qué, la necesidad de estar _comprometidos_. ¿Qué tenía de malo estar solo? Yo aseguro que lo disfruto. La mayoría de estas mujeres estaban interesadas en mí solo por el dinero y mi alto perfil, así que realmente no tenía sentido. Yo no fui a los burdeles, a dormir con las mujeres. Por lo general, solo nos veíamos una vez por semana y cuando yo estaba cansado, y apagado. Por supuesto, Carlisle y Esme nunca debían de averiguarlo, Esme habría sido decepcionada y ella me habría dado el _"sermón de madre"_ si se enteraba de lo que su _precioso _hijo estaba haciendo. Sólo Emmett y Alice sabía y digamos que Rosalie y Jasper también. Tomé a los Hale como mi familia también. Jasper, era un gran hermano para mí a pesar de que no éramos de la misma sangre, y con Rosalie y yo la tomé como mi hermana a pesar de que es un poco molesta.

"Edward, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo?" Oí una gran voz femenina que lanzó desde la parte posterior de la puerta de mi habitación.  
"Me tomo un tiempo para _mi, _Alice, así que jódete y déjame solo!" Suspiré en la frustración cuando miré a mi armario con la esperanza de encontrar algo que ponerme.

"Lo haría si mamá dejara de preguntarme donde estamos, a veces odio ser la única chica en la familia ya que siempre me escoge a mí para estas cosas un", Se quejó.

"Estaré allí pronto", dije finalmente y tomé una camisa de color negro.

"¡Date prisa! No puedo esperar para ver a Rose." Su voz se desvaneció conforme sus pasos descendían por las escaleras.

Carlisle quería un poco de privacidad para él y su esposa, por lo que nos había construido nuestra casa. Cuando Emmett, finalmente consiguió su primer trabajo, se mudó a otro apartamento debido a que Rosalie que no podía soportar la cantidad de chicas que traigo a casa a veces pienso que es porque quería también su privacidad. Así que Alice y yo éramos los únicos que quedaban y no le importaba mi empresa siempre y cuando no distrajera a Jasper.

"Alice ya estoy listo para ir", llamé desde la puerta de atrás cuando agarré las llaves de la Volvo.

"Estoy aquí", respondió y caminó en línea recta al coche para sentarse en el asiento del pasajero. "No tengo idea de por qué te tomas tanto tiempo para prepararte,"

"Porque te pasas una hora maquillándote y decidí que hasta que no estuvieras lista no me prepararía yo," encendí el coche salí del garaje.

"No puedo creer que Emmett finalmente contraerá matrimonio, parece que fue hace mucho tiempo, cuando éramos niños y dijo que todos nos casaríamos. Es tan lindo que se haya quedado con ella. "Ella hizo girar uno de sus rizos de duende en su dedo.

"Lo sé, yo realmente creo que se cansará de Rosalie. Yo en serio, no sé cómo se las arregla para hacerle frente y ocuparse de ella. Tal vez ella lo amenazó o algo así. Quiero decir, ¿cómo alguien la aguanta? Tendría que ir a la escuela sólo para comprender cómo se puede ser tan inútil." Bromeé.

"Oh, Edward! No empiecen con sus bromas durante la cena. Mamá no sería capaz de soportarlo. Sabes que ella se siente realmente frustrada con ese tipo de cosas. Pero es raro si, quiero decir, ¿no te parece extraño que todos estamos aún más cerca que antes? Y Tanya viene, y ustedes dos tienen tiempo de pensar en su caminar por el pasillo? "

"Vaya, Alice, no sé. No la he visto en mucho tiempo. Seguro que nos ha mandado cartas, pero no les he puesto atención. Ni siquiera puedo creer que mamá nos quiera juntar. Además no estoy realmente interesado".

"¿Hay alguien más que tengas en mente?" Sus ojos brillaron con interés.

Me detuve y pensé por un tiempo. Sólo un nombre vino a mi mente, Bella. Tenía muchas ganas de conocerla y romper la máscara que se puso alrededor, lo que podría ser algo perfecto. Por el contrario, yo no estaba de humor para otra conversación 101 contactos de Edward. Así que me tiene que pasar esto.

"¿Edward?" Me llamó, me miraba con ojos encendidos de curiosidad. Alice era muy curiosa y la mayoría de las veces sus intuiciones eran ciertas. Pero no había forma de que le dijera esta información ahora o pronto. Además, no estaba necesariamente interesado en Bella. Tenía un deseo lujurioso por ella, pero no era nada parecido a la intimidad. Ni siquiera era tan grave y probablemente ella ni siquiera me toma en serio.

"No!, yo no tengo a nadie en mente. Sabes que yo realmente no estoy para eso. Yo no quiero ser absorbido como tu y Emmett." Me sonrió.

Ella siguió mirándome tratando de descifrar la expresión de mi rostro, pero era muy bueno en poner una máscara por lo que ella no tendría ni idea. Finalmente cayó de nuevo a su asiento aún más por la frustración.

Después de cuarenta minutos de estar sosteniendo la máscara y Alice haciendo divagaciones sobre algunas cosas gratuitas, finalmente llegamos a casa de mis padres. Alice voló dentro de la casa con entusiasmo antes de que yo pudiera cerrar la puerta del auto. _Seguro extraña a Jasper_ pensé mientras me dirigía a la sala para encontrar el resto de la familia.

"Edward cariño," Esme me atrajo en un abrazo apretado y me examinó. "Espero que estés comiendo bien. No sé por qué no puedes tomar los hábitos alimenticios de tu hermano. Él es tan grande y tú estás tan flaco. No me sorprendería si decidieras comer toda tu casa" se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y rodé mis ojos.

"Sí Edward, tienes que comer! No tiene ningún sentido que cheques tu peso. Tú no eres una chica, y las chicas so se fijan si tu comes". Las carcajadas de Emmett llenaron la habitación.

"Hola Em, veo que no has renunciado a tu trabajo de individuo sarcástico", le contesté. Estoy seguro de que Emmett y yo no nos podríamos llevar mejor

.  
"Muy bien! Chicos no empiecen de nuevo. Compórtense, no estamos solos" Dijo Esme con voz firme y apuntándonos con el dedo.  
"Hola Edward, me recuerdas?," Tanya desfiló hacia mi, con una cálida sonrisa.

Se había convertido en una mujer hermosa. Llevaba una falda de forma lápiz (**N/A: ver en mi perfil la muestra)** negra haciendo hincapié en las caderas, con una blusa blanca que tenía tres de sus botones frontales abiertos para mostrar el escote. Sus rubios cabellos caían en cascada sobre sus hombros, mientras sus ojos azules se quedaban en mí mientras se lamía el labio inferior.

Yo no podría estar más aburrido. "Por supuesto que me acuerdo de ti, Tanya. ¿Cómo va todo?" Me las arreglé para preguntar mientras ponía mi cara feliz.

"Acabo de recibir algo mejor", se rió, y se inclinó hacia mí apretando sus pechos en mi pecho y deslizaba sus caderas en mis costados. _Creo que esto es lo que podría describir como un abrazo_.

"¡Oh mi Dios!" Oí gritos de niña seguido por otros gritos, como me di cuenta de que Alice acababa de ver a Rosalie.

"Te ves tan hermosa Rose! Es de Chanel?" Alice continuó gritando de una forma que probablemente sonaba como música para los oídos de Jasper. _¿Dónde diablos esta Jasper de todos modos?_

"Sí, lo tengo desde que me fui a París a recoger a Tanya, por supuesto, que lo utilicé como excusa para comprar. Tengo otras cosas fabulosas también." Rosalie respondió, se veía demasiado hermosa, pero eso se trataba de un asunto _cotidiano_, no hay necesidad de emocionarse. "Edward, veo que lo estás haciendo bien." Ella me miró mientras yo asentía.

"Mi amor", entró en Jasper, arrebatando a Alice, de Rosalie y le dió un beso en sus manos en un estilo viejo.

"Te extrañé mucho, no puedo creer que hayas ido a París sin mí. Me he quedado atrapada aquí con Edward durante tres semanas, no tienes idea de lo que eso significa," ella hizo un mohín con sus labios mientras arrojanba sus brazos sobre sus hombros.

Me fui al estudio donde Carlisle estaba haciendo algunos trámites para el hospital, asumí. Toqué suavemente antes de entrar. Estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio con una lámpara junto a su elaborado pelo rubio. "Buenas tardes papá,"

"Edward, finalmente estás aquí. Pensamos que se perdieron en el camino o fueron capturados por algunos osos," se rió sarcásticamente mientras colocaba sus lentes sobre el escritorio.

"Muy típico de mí supongo," sonreí.

"Lamento interrumpir el tiempo padre-hijo pero la cena está lista", Esme entró y ambos volvimos la cabeza para verla.

La mesa del comedor estaba llena de una serie de platos, vasos y cubiertos de cristal acompañado de platos de comida y una gran bandeja de pavo en el centro. Me senté al lado de Esme, que convenció a Tanya para que se sentara a mi otro lado. Todo el mundo se calmó y todos dijimos una breve oración antes de empezar a comer. Todo estaba tranquilo por un tiempo hasta que Rosalie decidió hacer otro anuncio.

"He decidido hacer Alice, mi mejor amiga, mi dama de honor", dijo abruptamente y todos se volvieron para hacer ver a Alice.

"¡Wow! Rosalie, estoy tan feliz que no tienes ni idea y estoy muy honrada". Saltó salvajemente con júbilo de su asiento.

Yo no podía entender por qué se emocionó _tanto_, debería haberlo visto venir de todos modos. Me puse rígido cuando una onda de reconocimiento me golpeó cuando recordé que Tanya estaba sentada a mi lado y ella también, ha de haber estado esperando ser la dama de honor. El mismo pensamiento debe haber cruzado la mente de Rosalie porque empezó a pedir disculpas de inmediato. Tanya sólo se encogió de hombros y dijo que estaba totalmente de acuerdo con ella mientras me dirigía algunas sonrisas coquetas.

"Edward, podrías mostrarle a Tanya el resto de Forks. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que se fue de aquí y un pequeño tour podría ayudar a refrescar _la memoria_ ", Esme tomó un tenedor de su pavo y me estremecí.

"Sí, deberías hacerlo Edward, te haría bastante bién". Carlisle agregó mirándome de cerca.

"Claro", respondí, y decidí centrarme en terminar la cena. Cuanto más rápido terminara de comer, más rápido podría salir de aquí.

La cena se prolongó con algunas conversaciones innecesarias. Cuando la cena se había acabado, yo estaba a punto de tomar mi licencia cuando Tanya me detuvo mientras pasaba las manos y las dejaba descansar en mi cintura. "sabes, estoy segura de que has crecido hasta ser un hombre muy guapo"

"Y tu has cambiado para convertirte en una mujer hermosa"

"Podríamos hacer una pareja bonita", sonrió, mientras que volví la mirada hacia el piso de baldosas, "Así que yo estaba pensando que podría ir y quedarme contigo durante este período de la boda, que podría ponerse al día como en los viejos tiempos de mi querido esposo," Me estremecí con el uso del ex apodo que me había dado.  
"Déjame pensar sobre ello, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer en la oficina y Emmett no está ayudando realmente a causa de los preparativos de la boda." metí las manos en los bolsillos.

"Bueno, házmelo saber pronto, no es realmente amable mantener una dama esperando", rió mientras pasaba sus manos a través de los bordes de la manga negro planchado de mi camisa.

"Buenas noches mamá, fue una cena encantadora." Me acerqué a ella y le di un beso en las mejillas.

"Tanya no se irá contigo esta noche?"-Preguntó mientras su rostro cayó con la decepción.

"Yo le diré a Tanya cuando esté listo", me acerqué a susurrarle en los oídos, "No te pases", pase a su lado y abracé a mi padre en la salida.

Yo estaba agradecido de que Alice había decidido volver a casa con Jasper porque yo había estado pensando en pasar por el burdel para ver a Bella. Despreciaba el lugar con pasión y yo no podía entender por qué ella estaba allí el primer lugar. La mayoría de las chicas que estaban asociados con el lugar sus nombres se habían echado a perder todo Forks. Emmett había ido una vez allí antes. Había disfrutado de la experiencia y se mantuvo en secreto para no molestar a Rosalie. Alice ni siquiera lo sabe.

Me detuve junto a la entrada del edificio. Ninguna de las chicas estaban fuera hoy y supuse que era porque el día de hoy fue un día entre semana. No tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo aquí, yo tenía que trabajar mañana. Me quedé afuera y comencé a reflexionar si debía entrar ahí. Finalmente, entré en el edificio tratando de pasar inadvertido. Era precavido de ser atrapado en esta área, si Carlisle oía hablar de esto se volvería loco.

"Hey, estoy buscando Bella Swan", le pregunté a la señora en la recepción con una etiqueta de nombre que decía _Gianna_.

"Déme un momento, señor," ella me dio una sonrisa, antes de regresar al pasillo a buscar a Bella.

Después de quince minutos de espera y poniéndome nervioso acerca de si ella estaba o no alrededor o si siquiera me quería ver, ella apareció en la puerta de la recepción.

"Hola Sr. Cullen?"-Preguntó ella, levantando una ceja sospechosa y empezó a jugar con las mangas de su suéter.

"¿Quieres acompañarme a casa esta noche?" miré su cara meticulosamente y una ola de emociones llegó a ella antes de que finalmente se estabilizara con una mirada indiferente.  
"Estaré fuera." Me dio la espalda y desapareció en el pasillo. Me decidí a explorar a Bella Swan y conocer su historia esta noche.

***

"¿Hay algún paquete que desee esta noche?", Se sentó en la cama todavía aturdida por la habitación.

"paquete?" Yo le lanzó una mirada curiosa antes de colocar el saco en el interior del armario.

"Bueno, Aro acaba de establecer una norma, si un cliente se convierte en uno regular, la chica asociada a el deberá conceder cualquier deseo el pueda pedir," ella empezó a mover las piernas adelante y atrás.

"Ya veo", me estremeció en el nombre de _regular_, era que lo que me había convertido ahora? "Bueno, ¿puedes contarme un poco sobre ti?"

Rápidamente se volteó su mirada a mí y me vio con angustia y, finalmente, pudo hablar después de un tiempo, "Bueno no tengo mucho que decir, lo que ve es básicamente lo que hay. Además, usted realmente quiere perder dinero en escucharme hablar cuando lo puede usar para hacer algo más?" Parecía. Que estaba incómoda

"Bien, vamos a hacerlo de esta manera. Puesto que tienes sentimientos de culpa porque te estoy pagando solo para que _hablas_, ¿Por qué no hablas mientras..." Fui apagando la frase, mientras buscaba un lugar para hacer algo, sin llegar a nada más.

Me acerqué a ella y bajé la cremallera de su sweater y lo bajé por su cuerpo, ella se tensó cuando mis dedos entraron en contacto con la piel desnuda. Me arrodillé, abrió las piernas para que yo me posicionara entre ellas y se quitó los zapatos. Parecía que me miraba con asombro y rodé mis ojos y comencé mis bromas con sus pies. Cogí la pierna izquierda, era tan suave y sedosa, probablemente, se pone una crema especial que tenía el olor de las fresas y comencé a besarla. Tenía buen sabor, e incluso mejor de lo que olía. Empecé besando lentamente empezando por los pies y luego me movía hacia arriba.

"Hay que empezar a hablar señorita Swan y debes terminar antes de que llegue a la cima",le dirigí una sonrisa torcida y pareció que su respiración se detuvo.

"Yo ... eh ... eh ...", tartamudeó, mordiéndose el labio inferior, tratando de hacer que las palabras sonaran coherentes a medida que continuaba a besarla suavemente. "Mi nombre es Bella Swan."

"Dime algo que yo no sepa", me dirigí hasta el muslo y se quedó sin aliento.  
Esto fue incluso mejor que las fantasías sexuales que había estado soñando desde el día que me acosté con ella. Decidí cambiar de rumbo y desplaza a la pierna izquierda. "Si estoy distrayendo Miss Swan, hágamelo saber", le guiñé el ojo y se tensó más. "O pararé si esto no es productivo" Mi lengua lamió su muslo derecho, causándole gemir mientras mis manos acariciaban la otra pierna.

"¡Joder! Está bien, maldigo muchísimo. Fumo. Soy realmente una persona muy aburrida" me reí en la última parte. "Terminé la secundaria pero nunca fui a la universidad porque yo no podía." Logró dejar escapar por su respiración irregular y seguí mis besos hacia arriba hasta que mi lengua encontró su ombligo y me tiré de él con mis dientes. Yo estaba pensando en la posibilidad de darle placer con mi lengua en su clítoris, pero decidí que esta noche no sería la noche. No había forma de que pueda esperar tanto tiempo para estar dentro de ella. Yo ya estaba ardiendo con el deseo de que mis labios encontraran los suyos. "Um, mi padre está en Phoenix, creo que se casó con otra mujer llamada Elizabeth, pero no me importa", continuó, ella cerró sus ojos para disfrutar el momento. Mi cabeza entró entre sus pechos suaves y podía sentir su corazón como tambor en su pecho. Yo puse mis dos manos sobre su cuerpo suave, mientras le quitaba su sujetador de encaje negro y le rozaba el pezón izquierdo con mi lengua. En ese momento, ella gimió y hundió las manos en mi pelo, me hizo más difícil de lo que yo sentía antes de empezar. "Edward", fue lo único que podía gruñir, su voz la traicionó, mientras luchaba por mantener el control. Me felicité mentalmente por el placer que le daba.

"Sí", la miré a sus ojos marrones que ardían con intensidad y de pura lujuria.

"Tu me _vuelves_ jodídamente loca", dijo entre dientes y empezó una batalla en mi mente de si dejaba los juegos y acortaba la distancia a sus labios

"Bien" le contesté, y decidí que no había necesidad de ir corriendo. Mi lengua continuó el camino sobre su piel y ella se retorcía de placer en respuesta. El camino a los labios casi parecía una eternidad. Finalmente me abrí camino hasta los hombros y trazaba patrones eróticos mientras me dirigía a la cima.

Esto fue, finalmente, el momento en que ambos habíamos estado esperando, Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que había dejado de hablar. En un movimiento fluido, devoré sus labios en mi boca ardiente en un beso duro y exigente. Mis manos exploraron su piel con una caricia caliente y ella se apretaba a sí misma en mi cuerpo. Nuestras lenguas se deslizaban juntas en una ardiente pasión profunda y casi acabamos los dos en el suelo. Sus manos empezaron a retirar los botones de mi camisa con rapidez y nos empujó más cerca de la cabecera de la cama para evitar que nos cayéramos. Empecé a acariciar su piel suave, mientras ella se retorcía debajo de mí de júbilo. Mi boca era feroz en la de ella mientras mis manos intentaban explorar cada centímetro de su cuerpo y ella temblaba. Ella decidió devolver el favor y empezó a bajar sus manos de mi pecho hasta la hebilla de mi pantalón. Gemí cuando sus manos entraron en contacto con mi miembro duro y me sonrío en respuesta. Ella siguió empujando mis pantalones bajándolo por mis piernas, hasta que finalmente salió y cayó al suelo. Los dos estábamos ardiendo en deseos de estar dentro del otro y no dudé en entrar en ella. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás en éxtasis como entré dentro y fuera de ella, la sala se fue llenando con sus gritos y gemidos de placer.

La vi cuando estaba a punto de llegar al final, las llamas del deseo ardiente la empezó a consumir y su respiración se volvió más difícil en mi boca y nos deslizamos al ritmo de nuestros cuerpos. Los dos caímos a cada uno de los lados en la cama, nuestras cabezas nadaban de placer antes de caer por el agotamiento.

Se levanté a las 6:30 am, fui a tomar una ducha y prepararme para trabajar después de una noche agotadora, cuando entré en el dormitorio y la encontró temblando de dolor. Me quedé por unos minutos tratando de descifrar qué era exactamente lo que estaba pasando con ella y por qué tenía en tanto dolor. Entonces los gritos comenzaron.

"No no no!! Mamá no me puedes dejar. No voy a ser capaz de hacer frente sin ti ", había gritado con lágrimas en los ojos. Me tomó un segundo para darme cuenta de que estaba soñando y de inmediato corrí a su lado. Me temblaban las manos con el miedo mientras trataba de despertarla.

"Bella, Bella, Bella", dije en voz alta sin poder hacer nada y la sacudía la. "Despierta, es sólo un sueño." Seguí con voz calma esperando que se despertara de sus pesadillas.

"Lo siento", gritó mientras se aferraba a mí mientras mis manos acariciaban su frente.

"Está bien, era sólo un sueño", me mecí suavemente, y sus lágrimas poco a poco se fueron calmando

Su cuerpo se estremeció suavemente antes de que me volteara a ver.

"Oh, vas a llegar tarde al trabajo." Ella me miró como disculpándose.

"Está bien, yo soy el jefe de todos modos." Yo le sonreí, poniéndole el cabello detrás de la oreja. "¿Estás segura de que puedes volver hoy? Tal vez deberías quedarse una noche más. Yo te lo pagaré." Traté de no sonar demasiado desesperado. Realmente no había terminado de escuchar su historia.

Reflexionó por un momento antes de contestar. "Yo no informé a Aro, a pesar de que no le importaría, pero tengo que ir. Tengo que hacer un número mañana por la noche. "

"un número?" Pregunté con una mirada de desconcierto.

"Yo canto en el burdel los miércoles", explicó con timidez.

"Por lo menos quédate hasta que vuelva del trabajo y pueda dejarte".  
Yo era realmente patético, rogándole que se quedara conmigo.

"Muy bien", dijo con una sonrisa mientras trataba de enderezar mi camisa azul. "Lo haré"

**Ya vieron un punto de vista de Edward!! Que lindo verdad!!, bueno… lindo y… HOT!! Jijiji**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el capi!!, se que me tardé demaciado, pero no había tenido tiempo!!**

**Dejen sus reviews!!!**

**Las quiero mucho!!**

**Little Alice Cullen**


	4. algo en su interior

**Hola!!!, pensaron que ya me había olvidado de esta historia??... pues no!!!, pero mi compu muere!! Buuu T_T, y no puedo escribir en Word!!, pero… mi mejor amiga Dannya se ha encargado de la traducción de este capi!! Así que agradezcan que tengo tan buenas amigas!!, recuerden que la historia no es mía, es de KEFE!!, yo solo traduzco!! Un beso**

**disfruten**

Desperté con un bostezo perezoso y suspiré mientras estiraba mis delgadas extremidades en la suave comodidad del colchón debajo de mi. _Podría acostumbrarme a esto_ pensé para mi misma y luego la comprensión me golpeó, _de hecho no debería acostumbrarme a est. _Edward había sido todo un caballero desde que me había recogido anoche. Estaba realmente impresionada cuando Gianna llegó gritando mi nombre por el pasillo diciendo que el señor Cullen me estaba buscando. Estaba mortificada de que hubiera venido a llevarse el dinero que me había dado y me empezaba a sentir culpable de habérselo mandado ya al doctor. Aunque el camino a su casa fue silencioso, no se veía tan formal como lo había sido la última vez.

Cuando me había pedido que hablara acerca de mi, me puse instantáneamente nerviosa porque había mantenido mi vida personal como un secreto. Pero él había terminado con una increíble noche que definitivamente iba a entrar a mi libro de fantasías en cuanto obtuviera uno. ¡Rayos! M e estaba volviendo suave y vulnerable y mas que nada débil. Él me había tratado como una princesa y había satisfacido todas mis necesidades sexuales pero yo sentía que no lo había complacido lo suficiente. Pero de nuevo tal vez él trataba a todas las mujeres con las que se había acostado de manera similar a como lo había hecho ayer en la noche. Pero me pidió que me quedara esta noche, y eso significa que valoró mis presencia de algún modo cierto? O tal vez solo estaba preocupado por mi bienestar y no quería regresarme medio lastimada. ¡Carajo! Estaba sobre pensando esto y aquello y era meramente locura, solo habíamos estado juntos por algunos días, no había necesidad de sentir lo que estaba sintiendo.

Me estremecí mientras mi mente vagaba de regreso a lo que había pasado en las horas previas de la mañana. Eso fue completamente embarazoso; Gimoteando y llorando como una débil en sus brazos, pero no pude controlarme. Pasé mis manos por mi cabello y me hundí más profundamente en la cama con el pensamiento. Esos malditos sueños ¿nunca se daban por vencidos verdad? Los tenía con intervalos desde el día que supe que mi madre estaba enferma. Usualmente eran acerca de su muerte en diferentes modos. Era ella cayendo de un precipicio, o siendo atropellada por un camión, o envenenándose o apuñalándose a si misma y la lista continuaba. Yo siempre estaba alegando con ella que no podía vivir sin ella pero usualmente se daba por vencida y saltaba del precipicio, o se paraba enfrente del camión a máxima velocidad. Lo que sea que la situación diera oportunidad ella lo hacía. Era como el maldito mundo estuviera en contra de mi en esos sueños. No lo había hablado con nadie, incluso aunque Heidi me encontró en ese estado catatónico en algunas ocasiones. Yo usualmente cambiaba el tema y le decía que todo estaba bien y ella lo dejaba porque así de bien me entendía. Si sentía la necesidad de hablar algo le informaría, pero la necesidad nunca realmente llegó. La necesidad nunca llegó con nadie más tampoco. Mis problemas eran míos y de nadie mas. Ni siquiera nadie sabía porque mi mamá estaba en el hospital, todos simplemente pensaban que ella estaba muy enferma, lo cual era verdad de cualquier modo. Si no podían ayudar no había necesidad de involucrarlos.

Con torpeza me obligué a salir de la cama y la tendí antes de bajar a buscar algo de comer. Después de acomodar las sábanas color café, me puse la camisa de Edward que había sacado para mi y baje lentamente las escaleras esperando no despertar a nadie. Edward había explicado que estaba viviendo con su hermana solo en caso que necesitara cualquier cosa. La casa era enorme por lo menos para el tamaño de una casa normal en Forks. Estaba decorada con diseños intrincados y había muchas pinturas en las paredes. Cada sección de la casa tenía un color y diseño diferente para hacerla única. Me asomé en diferentes cuartos esperando encontrar la cocina. La sala estaba decorada con sillones de piel color blanco y mesas de vidrio con una televisión Samsung de cuarenta y dos pulgadas en frente del cuarto. Una alfombra negra estaba colocada en ele centro del cuarto mientras que el resto del piso tenía baldosas color blanco. Me di cuenta que había dos salas de estar considerando que había visto una en la parte superior la noche anterior cuando había llegado. ¿_Qué carajos van a hacer con dos salas? _Pasé ese cuarto y caminé derecho en lo que me pareció que era la cocina; estaba decorada con rojo, negro y blanco. Los armarios eran rojos y blancos, los azulejos eran blancos, los mismos del cuarto anterior y los accesorios de la cocina eran principalmente negros. Parecía una de esas cocinas finas llenas de electrodomésticos, microondas, freidora, hervidora eléctrica, lavaplatos, un refrigerador LG negros, una *cocinadora de pantalla touchscreen* y muchas otras cosas ante las que solo podía jadear. Todo se veía lujoso. Supuse que no hacían mucho trabajos de casa por aquí. Caminé directamente al refrigerador y me quedé apantallada de cuanta comida, bebidas y fruta tenían. El refrigerador estaba suficientemente lleno como para alimentar a diez personas, había tanto para comer que tuve que pensar que cocinar.

Finalmente decidía hacer un estofado especial que mi madre solía hacer antes de ser hospitalizada. Empecé por juntar los jitomates, huevos, carne, cebollas, pollo y el pescado en una parte de la barra cuidadosamente, incluso tenía miedo de cocinar en la cocina y desordenar lo limpia que estaba. Empecé cortando los jitomates y las cebollas y los puse en la licuadora. No podía recordar la última vez que había comido esta salsa y de repente me puse nerviosa de que fuera a quedar horrible.

"¿Edward? eres un amor, no tienes idea de cuanta" Una joven muchacha que vestía un vestido blanco de seda de noche se paró en la puerta y me miró contrariada y su corto cabello de duendecillo apuntando en todas direcciones. "Los siento no me había dado cuenta de que Edward trajo a alguien a casa" sonrió apesumbrada.

"Está bien" le devolví la sonrisa y regresé a freír los huevos.

"Así que ¿Qué estás cocinando?" pregunto mientras se sentaba en uno de los bancos de la barra.

"Preparo estofado, ¿quieres un poco?"

"Si claro, disculpa mis malos modales, me llamo Alice"

"Y yo soy Bella" empecé a licuar los jitomates, cebolla y pimientos.

"Y cocinas; eso es un extra" ella sonrió pateando el aire mientras yo vaciaba el contenido de la olla en un sartén y empezaba a revolver.

"¿Eso es un extra?" pregunté confundida por su última afirmación.

"Bueno estas saliendo con Edward ¿cierto?" ella preguntó levantando sus cejas perfectamente esculpidas.

Me tomé un momento para coordinar las palabras _yo solo lo hago con él_ de un tono placentero y acabé fallando así que contesté con un simple "No".

"Oh ya veo" creí observar un rayo de desilusión atravesar su cara pero desapareció por completo. "Bueno eso es un principio. Usualmente no permite que ellas se queden mientras él está fuera. Normalmente se deshace de ellas mientras se va a trabajar. Ni siquiera les permite que usen su camisa" sus ojos se deslizaron por mi cuerpo cubierto por la camisa azul.

Así que era un hombre zorro, bueno saber que tenemos algo en común. Me pregunté con cuantas mujeres había dormido y si dormía con alguna otra mientras estaba con él. Pero de nuevo, no era mi negocio, rayos ¿Porqué me estaba molestando? Continué revolviendo mientras agregaba el caldo de pollo a la cazuela.

"¿Y qué es lo que haces? Pregunté mientras vaciaba el café humeante de la cafetera en la una taza negra.

No quería mentir porque seguramente ella se iba a enterar tarde o temprano. Las chicas Volturi eran muy populares en pueblo y no había secretos acerca de ellas. Decidí ignorar la pregunta y pretendí no haberla escuchado.

Ella pareció entender y siguió habando "Yo voy a la escuela de moda, se supone que hoy tengo clases pero fueron canceladas, lo cual es genial porque ayer tuvimos esta gran cena. Me puse tan triste cuando Jasper se tuvo que ir a hacer un mandado." Ella divagó.

Nunca había escuchado a nadie hablar tanto en mi vida. Ni siquiera estaba segura de si lo que escuchaba era lo que realmente decía.

"Eso es genial" traté de sonar tan entusiasta como ella con mi replica. No quería parecer una presumida pero era realmente hacer conversación con alguien a quien nunca había visto antes.

"Tu no hablas mucho, o si?" preguntó, viéndome y tomando un sorbo de su café.

"No realmente, lo siento" Le lancé una mirada de disculpa antes de colocar el estofado en el plato junto con erroz que había preparado previamente. Serví los dos platos con arroz, estofado, pollo frito y huevos. "Aquí tienes" deslicé un de los platos en su dirección.

"Esto está tan bueno" me felicitó mientras probaba el estofado caliente. "Wow! He conocido a alguien que cocina mejor que Edward" sonrió tomando otra cucharada de arroz y estofado.

"Gracias" me sonrojé mientras llenaba un vaso con jugo de naranja.

Comimos en silencio por unos cinco minutos mientras mis ojos se paseaban por las pinturas que estaban colgadas alrededor de la mesa. Eran tan intensas y artísticamente hermosas; cada una diferente y única en su propio modo como cada cosa en la casa.

"Las pinturas son realmente algo no crees? Jasper las pintó, él es mi novio" anunció orgullosa.

"Él es muy bueno" regresé mis ojos a las pinturas.

"Si lo es; es tan talentoso. Pinta, toca la guitarra y está en una banda"

"Eso es mucho. Yo siempre quise una guitarra pero nunca tuve el tiempo para conseguir una" _o el dinero tampoco_. No tenía caso contarle eso de cualquier modo, no era como si la fuera a ver otra vez o por lo menos por un laso largo de tiempo.

"Yo decoré la casa por eso es tan colorida. Emmett y Edward tenía problema con eso pero fui yo la que convenció a mi padre que nos permitiera mudarnos a nuestro propio lugar. Fue simplemente justo que me tocara decorarlo" volvió a su comida.

"Es bellisimo" murmuré.

"¿Y vas a quedarte por el resto del día? Edward no estará de regreso hasta tarde en la noche y Jasper también. ¿Quieres pasártela conmigo? Podríamos ir al centro comercial. Tengo que conseguir algunos vestidos de todas formas.

Pensé acerca de eso por un momento antes de contestarle. No estaba segura de cómo se iba a sentir Edward de que fuera de compras con su hermana; no ¿era eso ir a un nivel muy personal? La mire de regresó y se quedó viendo con ojos suplicantes que no pude resistir. "Okay, pero vamos a estar de regreso antes de que él regreso correcto?"

"Si claro" sonrió desdeñosamente mientras se balanceaba en su asiento.

Después de acabar de comer, con todos lo cumplidos de Alice de como yo era un gran cocinera y como ella nunca había probado estofado tan bueno como este, nos fuimos a preparar. Le expliqué a Alice que no sabía que iba a salir así que no tenía nada que ponerme esperando obtener una excusa valida para no ir al centro comercial. Sin embargo hizo caso omiso, rebuscó en su closet que era casi más grande que mi cuarto y me consiguió unos jeans con una blusa crema sin hombros. Fue bastante afortunado que fuéramos la misma talla en ropa. Pasmos el resto del día paseando por el mall, comprando ropa, zapatos y zapatos que pensamos que eran lindos. Ella incluso me compró 2 outfits después de que me negara vehemente, pero luego amenazó con comprarme un vestido rojo corto ridículamente caro si no aceptaba los otros dos outfits que había comprado.

Discutimos acerca de los Cullen y como su hermano Emmett se iba a casar y lo increíble que eso era. Hablamos acerca de Edward, como nunca tomaba el compromiso seriamente y como ella estaba muy impresionada de verme cocinando en la cocina. Yo no hablé mucho acerca de mi misma y estaba contenta de que ella no pidiera mucha información acerca de mi. Cuando ella sentía que no quería hablar acerca de un tema, lo dejaría y empezaría una nueva discusión. Me di cuenta que ella estaba realmente interesada en Jasper porque pasamos una hora hablando de cuanto lo extrañaba. También me contó un poco acerca de su niñez y me hizo reír en alguna ocasiones lo que es muy difícil especialmente tratándose de mi.

Encontré que Alice era muy refrescante, linda, inteligente y divertida. No disfruté la parte que la enredaba con la moda porque me hacía sufrir probándome ropa y yo realmente no era material para cosas como esa. Le expliqué que algunas veces las personas pensaban que yo era esnob (presumida, payasa) pero si llegaban a conocerme, se darían cuenta que soy completamente aburrida y se rió de eso.

"No sabía que fumabas", se volteó para darme una mirada de reprenda mientras encendía mi cigarrillo.

"Si, lo siento por eso" reí y lancé el humo en dirección del cielo.

"Fumar no es bueno para la salud sabes eso ¿cierto?" su expresión se suavizó.

"¿Te ofende?" pregunté tímidamente.

"No realmente, Edward solía fumar antes pero decidió renunciar. No ha fumado en unos seis meses. Jasper también fuma y eso me disgusta porque creo que está acortando su vida pero él dice que saca la creatividad en él, ¡humph!" pateó el piso de manera tan graciosa que me hizo reír. "Yo saco la creatividad en él, solo que no se da cuenta" bufó.

"Estoy muy segura que sacas la creatividad en todos, Al" sonreí mientras pisaba el cigarro.

"Me gustas, sabes. Eres diferente y me gusta lo diferente. La mayoría de las novias de Edward son generalmente huecas pero tu eres inteligente y fascinante" continuó mientras caminábamos a su Porsche con casi diez bolsas.

"Gacias, tu también me gustas" Claro no había modo alguno en que alguien no le gustara Alice, pensé para mi misma mientras entraba en el asiento del copiloto.

Finalmente llegamos a casa y fui al cuarto de Alice a dejar las bolsas cuando ella sugirió que viéramos una película hasta que Edward llegara. Tres horas y una película de acción después, Edward apareció.

"Veo que ya se conocieron chicas" caminó en el cuarto con una sonrisa desdeñosa en el rostro. Casi no pude resistirme besarlo, se veía tan sexy. "Bella ¿Estás lista?

"Si" dije mientras una sombra de decepción cruzaba mi cara. La casa de Edward era adictiva, incluso su hermana y el pensamiento de dejar este santuario para regresar al burdel me hizo sentir deprimida. Sabía que no debía de haberme acostumbrado.

"Vas a volver verdad, quiero decir vas a volver esta no es la última ves que vas a estar aquí?" Alice dijo en tono triste mientras yo me paraba de su cama.

"Hum Alice yo no se. Todo depende de Edward aunque a mi me encantaría"

"¡Edward mas te vale volver a traerla! ¡Quiero más de su estofado! Le lanzó una mirada seria a Edward.

"Ok, Alice ya veremos" Se rió mientras salíamos de la recamara.

"Tu realmente has hecho una Buena impresión en Alice; parece que te tomó cariño" puso sus manos en mi cintura y me atrajo a su recamara. "Estoy empezando a sentirme ligeramente celoso" dijo en un tono seductor.

"Si, ella es un amor" dije mientras entrábamos a su cuarto y cerrábamos la puerta tras nosotros.

"No puedo creer que tienes que regresar hoy. Te podría pagar" Susurró con voz ronca mientras descansaba su cabeza en mi hombro y besaba la parte expuesta de mi piel, lo que causo que escalofríos se esparcieran.

"Estoy segura que puedes pero ya siento que estoy agotando tu dinero con Alice comprándome ropa y tu pagándome extra por quedarme aquí cuando ni siquiera pasé tiempo contigo" temblé mientras sus manos recorrían mi espalda.

"No me importa y si te sientes tan culpable porque no trabajas el dinero esta noche" me empujó fuerte contra la pared mientras sus labios chocaban con lo míos y nuestras lenguas danzaban juntas. Mi manos instintivamente se envolvieron alrededor de sus amplios hombros y acerqué su cabeza a la mía para profundizar el beso. Sonrió contra mis labios y ladeó su cabeza para tener un mejor acceso con sus manos deslizándose contra mi suéter. Jadeé de placer cuando frotó mis pezones suavemente y enrollé mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. "Ed- Edward" logré decir mientras mi mente estaba inundada con deseos nadando, intentando penetrar más lejos.

"Shush… arruinaras el momento" murmuró contra mis labios mientras deslizaba sus manos a través de mis jeans y hacia my pantys.

"Pero tengo que llegar al ---" tartamudeé mientras intentaba recordar a donde quería ir o que quería decir. _¿Cual era el puto nombre del lugar? _Él me la puso más difícil cuando deslizó tres dedos dentro de mi y jadeé en deleite. Empecé a plantarle besos en sus oidos, mejillas, nariz, y cuello, donde fuera que tuviera contacto. Todos mis nervios despertaron y disfrutaron la satisfacción que me daba e incluso querían más. Sus labios volvieron fuertes en los míos, demandantes, apasionados, y arrastrando cada pensamiento racional que intentaba hacer. Tenía que para pero no podía encontrar la voluntad para parar y si lo dejaba ir más lejos no habría modo que podríamos parar. "Me tengo que ir Edward, en serio no quiero meterme en problemas con Aro" dije sin poder respirar y muy enojada de que tuviera que parar.

"Rayos" exclamó mientras reposaba sus labios con los míos esperando a que regresara nuestro aliento. "Bueno ¿ Puedo recogerte el viernes?"

"Si" me mordí el labio para ocultar la dicha en el hecho que aun quisiera verme.

***

La tarde prosiguió con una presentación muy difícil, mi mente ni siquiera estaba en el show como solía estarlo. Me la pasé divagando en lo que Edward estaba haciendo en estos momentos y como no podía esperar hasta el viernes. Me acosté en mi duro catre y de repente me sentí abatida de que no estaba en la suave y cómoda cama en casa de Edward. Cerré mis ojos e intenté dormir pero fui interrumpida por Heidi que dio un portazo a la puerta de nuestro cuarto.

"Ok, quiero saber cada detalle. Te fuiste con casi nada y regresaste cargando con dos bolsas de Bebe. ¡Bebe! !Sabes ese lugar es carisimo! Saltó a su cama mirándome con los ojos abiertos y una gran sonrisa.

"Eso fue de parte de Alice" gemí mientras ponía la almohada encima de mi cabeza deseando que ella simplemente se fuera para que pudiera escuchar mis aburridos pensamientos.

"¿Alice? ¿Cómo Alice Cullen, su hermana?

"Sip, y ella es tan dulce. Su casa es tan hermosa, ella la decoró. Su novio es artista y músico. Pasé todo el día con ella; fue cansado pero valió la pena" divagué, sentándome y doblando mis piernas.

"Wow ¿La hermana tan pronto? Bells, te estas involucrando demasiado" me vio preocupada. "Quiero decir es bueno pero si Aro escucha esto, nunca lo aprobaría"

"Lo sé, lo sé. Pero no es nada. Ella solo necesitaba compañía para ir de compras y yo no estaba haciendo nada" Me volví a recostar en mi cama; _la realidad era una maldita perra._

"Si por eso te compró cosas" levantó una ceja de manera escéptica, revisando las bolsas junto a mi cama.

"Oh Heidi, jódete" le lancé una almohada pero ella la esquivó.

"Solo te estoy ayudando a aceptar _la realidad_ como tu siempre lo haces conmigo. Solo afróntalo, estás encaprichada con él" saltó a mi cama con una sonrisa de desdén.

"No estoy encaprichada con él" solté "Ok tal vez lo estoy. No lo sé. Él me trata diferente como si no fuera una puta"

"Tal vez también le gustas" ella sonrió dulcemente y yo me hundí más profundamente en el catre que estaba tan duro, ¿Porqué Aro no podía comprar unos más suaves?

"Buenos pues no debería, porque nosotros nunca podremos ser. Él proviene de una familia de dinero y Aro nunca permitiría hasta tu sabes eso."

"¿Como es eso de que yo soy la que anda buscando un esposo y eres tu la que encuentra un tipo lindo sin interés de estar con él?" puso su cabeza entre sus manos y suspiró.

"!Lo sé la vida es tan puramente injusta!" dije con media sonrisa.

Mi aburrida vida continuó durante tres meses. La única cosa que le salpicaba un poco de interés era estar con Edward. Todavía me acostaba con otros clientes e intentaba imaginarlo a él en lugar de los rudos hombres pero todo era inútil. Fui capaz de ahorrar veintemil dollares para la cirugía de mi mamá y el doctor me aseguró que pronto estarían listos para empezar el procedimiento. Hice mucho dinero de las noches de karaoke y le rogué a Aro que trabajaría el doble de duro de cómo lo hacía después de que pagara la deuda en el hospital si solo se quedaba el treinta porciento. Sorpresivamente había accedido.

Edward gastó mucho dinero en mi y me estaba sintiendo muy culpable de ese hecho. Intenté convencerlo de que no viniera cada semana pero él siguió insistiendo y yo a quien intentaba engañar de cualquier manera. Siempre esperaba para verlo. Alice y yo pasamos tiempo juntas cuando Edward se iba y nos apegamos mucho. Conocí a Jasper y en algunas ocasiones discutimos nuestros talentos musicales. Descubrí que teníamos muchas cosas en común. Me pidió que me uniera a su banda, pero me negué no muy segura de cuanto tiempo podría mantener en secreto mi carrera. A veces los cuatro pasábamos tiempo jugando scrabble o Jasper y yo hacíamos duetos para ellos que siempre acababan con Alice gritando como sería sexy si ella pudiera cantar. Me aterroricé porque me estaba apegando mucho a ellos. Nunca conocí a Rosalie y Emmett, siempre iban cuando yo no estaba y en un modo estaba feliz de no haberlos conocido. Sabía que Emmett seria capaz de identificarme si alguna vez lo veía. No me había acostado con él antes pero había visitado el burdel una vez y dormido con una de las chicas.

La Navidad se estaba acercando rápidamente y tenía que ahorrar tres mil dolares esperando poder comprar algunos regalos para mi madre, Heidi, Alice, Jasper y Edward. Planeé darle a Alice un brazalete que había visto en una de las tiendas en el centro comercial para significar nuestra amistad y aunque no era cara, esperaba que aun así la apreciara. Había comprado un hermoso vestido rojo para Heidi y block de dibujo para Jasper en caso que necesitará dibujar a alguien especial, principalmente Alice. Compré para mi madre un álbum que llené con fotos de todos nuestros momentos felices juntas de cuando era una niña. Para mi desilusión, mi mente no podía pensar en nada creativo para regalarle a Edward. Parecía tener todo lo que quería y nunca especificó nada que realmente deseara además de mi estando en sus brazos. Exceptuando por tener una cena navideña en la casa de sus padres lo cual había rechazado descaradamente. De ninguna manera iba a conocer a su familia eso era solo un alto nivel de cariño.

"Ok ¿si no vas donde te la vas a pasar? No puedes pasar la Navidad en _ese lugar"_ hizo una mueca ante el pensamiento mientras jugaba con mi cabello estado yo en su regazo.

"Edward, si no te hubiera conocido, habría pasado Navidad en _ese lugar_" imité su tono pero no salió muy bien.

"Tal vez por eso me conociste" me sonrió con su sonrisa torcida y yo me volteé sonrojada.

Nunca hablábamos de los sentimientos que teníamos el uno por el otro y yo estaba agradecida. Sabíamos que había algo ahí, que un encaprichamiento había encendido la chispa entre nosotros pero ninguno de los dos era valiente para admitirlo. Nunca hablábamos de amor o planes para el futuro; era como estar viviendo el momento. Era el ahora. Solo sentimientos de lujuria era dichos en voz alta y eso que no podíamos negar. Aro se había quejado una vez de lo seguido que Edward venía y de que se estaba _enamorando_ como lo había dicho tan decidido. Pero le expliqué que Edward no era más que un cliente que disfrutaba mi compañía sexual y nada más. La planeación para la boda de Emmett se había vuelto muy demandante y Edward se vio forzado a reducir un poquito nuestras noches juntos. Él había sugerido que fuera a su oficina y nos escurriéramos por ahí y tuviéramos sexo salvaje. El sexo en la oficina era uno de los mejores para nosotros; el suspenso de ser descubiertos nos excitaba.

Había pasado tanto tiempo que empezaba a preguntarme a donde nos llevaría todo esto. _Tal vez solo debería parar de una vez antes de profundizar y no ser capaz de dejarlo ir_, pensé mientras empacaba para el fin de semana que iba a pasar en su casa. _Aunque por otro lado tal vez solo debería disfrutarlo mientras dure._

"¿Me vas a dejar aquí sola otra vez por todo el fin de semana?" Heidi lloriqueó mientras doblaba sus brazos sobre su pecho.

"Tengo que hacer dinero querida" sonreí metiendo mi ropa en la pequeña maleta de piel que Edward había comprado.

"Ustedes dos pasan demasiado tiempo juntos para ser personas que no están enamoradas" dijo simulando con los dedos en aire en la palabra enamoradas.

"Por favor no empieces con esta porquería del amor otra vez2 gruñí mientras cerraba la maletita.

"No sé porqué piensas que es una cosa terrible Bella; es divino y puro e increíble---"

"Y no existe entre Edward y yo" le corté mientras me dirigía al corredor.

"Abre los ojos B" dijo detrás de mi, rodé los ojos. "Tráeme algo cuando regreses"

Edward estaba afuera como siempre en su Volvo esperándome como había estado en los últimos tres meses. "Hola sexy, ¿Lista para partir?" me sonrió muy sexy mientras tomaba mi maleta y la aventaba en la parte de atrás.

"Como siempre" me sonrojé mientras entraba al carro.

Llevamos a la casa en veinte minutos y corrí a su alcoba para descansar mis cansados músculos en el suave colchón por el cual me estaba muriendo desde que la semana empezó. Me impresioné cuando lo descubrí ocupado con una joven rubia que traía lencería negra de seda y sus cajas por un lado del cuarto.

"Oh Edward, te he estado esperando por" dijo en un tono bajo y seductivo mientras rodaba para ver mi mirada impresionada. "Oh lo siento. No sabía que tenía vista" sonrió con vacilación.


	5. recuperación

**Hola!! He vuelto!!! Se que me tardé una eternidad, pero va a valer la pena y lo sabrán cuando lean el capi nuevo!!**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews y favoritos!!!**

**Quiero dedicar este capi a una nueva lectora del fic: kpatycullen!!**

**Dicho esto, las dejo leer!!! Espero sus reviews!!**

Edward POV

"me voy Edward, no puedo hacerlo esta noche" salió gritando con rabia Bella, y agarró su abrigo marrón que estaba colgado en el perchero

"Que? De que diablos estás hablando?" le pregunté y sentí que mi corazón pesaba unas libras más que antes por su reacción

"Ve a tu habitación Edward, yo me voy" golpeó la puerta con violencia mientras yo me quedaba ahí confundido por lo que posiblemente pudo haber cambiado en esos cinco minutos

Ok, definitivamente esto no es bueno, me refiero a que no puede ser nada bueno si Bella sale corriendo de la casa como si hubiera visto un fantasma en mi habitación?? Pero entonces ella estaba corriendo por el agravamiento, por lo que alguien la debió de haber corrido de mi habitación vacía, me pasé una mano por mi pelo rizado y me dirigí a mi habitación, finalmente pude ver porqué corría, bueno… no realmente, pero ahí estaba Tanya casi desnuda en mi cama, es probable que ella asustara a alguien a distancia, pero Que demonios estaba haciendo ella aquí? Reflexioné

"Que coños estás haciendo tu aquí?" la vi con ojos fulminantes y ella se precipitó a poner su pelo en mis almohadas

_Ahora tengo que lavar el olor de Bella de la maldita cosa!!_

"Edward, es esa manera de tratar a tu esposa??" se sentó "He estado esperándote aquí hace rato, y lo menos que podrías decir es Hola, nunca pensé que fueras tan maleducado" cantó seductoramente mientras se acercaba a mi

"Tanya, pensé que te había dicho que siempre estoy dispuesto a hablar contigo, así que, por que estas aquí??" mi voz se iba tiñendo de ira lentamente

"Pues, tu nunca vienes a visitarme y me preguntaba que diablos estaba mal contigo. He estado ocupada con el trabajo que me dio Carlisle y con los planes de la boda de Rosalie no he tenido tiempo para ti así que pensé en venir y decir hola" dijo sonriendo, volteando mi cara para que la viera y pegando su cuerpo al mío "y ayudarte a tomar tu decisión más rápido"

"Bueno, gracias por la visita, veo que estás bien, así que. Ya puedes irte" Ella dio un respingo por mi tono rudo, pero rodeó sus brazos en mi cuello

"Me siento como una intrusa, no sabía…" mi mirada cambió a una tartamudez, enfurecería a Bella, ella pasó por un lado de la puerta "Se dio la vuelta y golpeó la puerta" _Hombre, ella es sexy cuando está enojada, debe de estar de ánimo para golpear puertas hoy!" _Sonreí por mi pensamiento, pero Tanya lo tomó como un estímulo para seguir coqueteando

"Tanya, realmente no puedo hacer esto ahora. Por favor véte de mi cuarto para cuando regrese"le dije ya empujé lejos de mí, y me fui en busca de Bella

No había razón para que estubiera molesta, quiero decir, yo no estaba haciendo nada con Tanya. Ella nunca se había enojado conmigo antes, y eso me hacía sentir mal. Sentía que había un agujero en mi pecho, los latidos de mi corazón aumentaron mientras corría por las escaleras en busca de ella. De acuerdo esto se está convirtiendo en una locura. Yo no me debería sentir así. Ella estaba muy enojada, seguramente me perdonará. Pero este sería nuestro primer altercado que teníamos en esta relación de mierda, y me refiero a mierda en termino literal.

Salí, pero ella no estaba a la vista, estaba tan agotado después de toda la documentación que Emmett yo tuvimos que hacer hoy, Yo estaba esperando a que Bella aliviara mi tensión con uno de sus famosos masajes. En cambio esta noche se convirtió oficialmente en la peor y más estesante para mi, ahora ella se había enfadado y había salido corriendo de mi casa pensando que Tanya y yo teníamos algo.

A regañadientes subí a mi habitación dspués de estar buscándola durante treintas minutos, asumí que habría tomado un taxi para irse, esta noche seguro será perfecta. La mujer que yo quería estaba corriendo y me dejó con la mujer de la que quería deshacerme. Es increible como cinco minutos pueden arruinarlo todo. Este fin de semana seguro sería un infierno y cinco minutos bastaron.

"Estás saliendo con ella?" preguntó Tanya, estaba usando ropa de nuevo al no poder seducirme

Nisiquiera yo tenía la respuesta a esa pregunta. Yo no había dicho que ella era mi novia o amante, y ella no me había llamado de ninguna forma. Por lo que yo sabía no estaba seguro de qué clase de relación teníamos. Yo solo tenía conciencia del efecto que ella tenía sobre mi, la forma en que su cuerpo estaba debajo de mi y de su misterio que me intrigó. Yo ni siquiera sabía suficiente sobre ella. Quería peguntarle más teniendo en cuenta que ella sabía algunas cosas sobre mi pero ella se mostraba reacia y horrorizada cuando se lo planteaba. Sabía que había algo sobre todo con las pesadillas horribles que tenía, pero nunca quería hablar de eso.

"No, es complicado" Me encogí de hombros, me acosté en la cama, y me froté la sienes, seguramente tendría dolor de cabeza por todo esto.

"Pues, si tu estás durmiendo con ella, es mejor dejar de fumar, no puedo estar esperando por mucho Edward, tengo otras cosas que hacer y no he venido hasta aquí para que tu estés jugando con tus estúpidos juegos" Resopló con fastidio "Voy a volver a cas de tus padres, pero tienes que deshacerte de ella y venir a mi encuentro de inmediato" Dijo que quitaría sus cosas fuera de mi cuarto

Genial!, ahora que mis padres va a oir hablar de esto puedo sentir otra plática de _"madre" _próximamente. Gemí cuando al acostarme no sentí el calor de Bella. El sueño se apoderó de mi y antes de darme cuenta, ya estaba inconciente

********

Habían pasado cinco días y algunas horas desde el incidente ocurrido con Tanya, cinco días de mierda, y no podía creer que llevava el conteo. También había mostrado una gama de emociones como una reacción hacia el caso, entre los que estaban, cólera, ansiedad, frustración, irritación y muchos más. Yo no estaba totalmente concentrado en el trabajo, aunque realmente traté. Las cosas pequeñas me ponian de nervios, como cuando a mi secretaria cuando tartamudeó cuando le pregunté algo, o cuando me dio te en vez de café. Estaba terríblemete enojado con Bella por salir corriendo y no decirme si estaba bien, estaba loca. También estaba enojado conmigo mismo por preocuparme de que ella estubiera enojada conmigo. Estaba enojado con Tanya por estar en la habitación en primer lugar. Estaba enojado de que Emmett pasaba tanto tiempo con su novia de mierda y me dejó hacer todo el trabajo en la oficina y estaba enojado por que no estaba durmiendo lo suficiente. Más que nada estaba molesto porque las chicas de _Volturi _ nisiquiera me permitían verla diciendo que estaba lejos y tenía otros clientes que atender. Otra cosa que me molestaba era que ella estaba durmiendo con otros hombres en ese jodido lugar. Afortunadamente para mí, Heidi me había dado información sobre en qué sección de la casa estaría cantando el día de hoy teniendo en cuenta que era miércoles.

Mi teléfono interrumpió mis pensamientos, ya que sonó. Lo saqué de mi bolsillo y descubrí que era Emmett.

_Hey, he estado ocupado todo el día_

_Recibirte el acuerdo con la compañía Black??_

_Se supone que Jacob te mandaría la confirmación_

_Debemos de vernos tu, yo y Jaspe, tal vez después de la cena de Navidad._

_Necesito un poco de vínculos masculinos; Rose casi mata todo mi lado masculino!_

_Te veo el viernes_

_Saluda a Alice de mi parte…_

Puse el blackberry y me agarré el cabello en la salida, Jacob Black se toma mucho tiempo en decidir si nos da el acuerdo o no, otra carga de estrés! Entré en mi Aston Martin vanquish y me marché, el reloj marcaba las 8:30 pm Yo había estado trabajando desde las 7:30 am. Bella estaba trabajando a las 9:00 pm y en los últimos días yo había desarrollado un trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo con el tiempo, entre otras cosas, para mantenerme ocupado a mí mismo en vez de ser letárgico.

Después de aparcar mi coche en un lugar seguro, entré en el edificio con las manos en el bolsillo. Yo había estado pensando en dar un discurso rebosante de mi indignación a Bella y ahora de repente me puse nervioso. Me pasé una mano rápidamente por el pelo y entré en la choza bar. Ella estaba en el cuarto de Heidi, me dijeron que ahí podría verla. El lugar estaba lleno de un puñado de hombres sentados en sillas con mesas redondas en frente de ellos y las chicas tomaban sus órdenes como camareras, o los seducían. Las chicas llevaban vestidos cortos o faldas con blusas que se ataban por debajo de su pecho y exponían un poco la piel de su estómago. La música de fondo era interpretada por una banda en el escenario. Me quedé junto a una columna y recogí una copa de coctel cuando una chica pasó con una bandeja de bebidas. Miré mi teléfono y había llegado el momento 8:50 pm. El tiempo era tan lento hoy, ¡Dios! Un ángel en realidad debe de estar durmiendo en lugar de pulsar el botón de avance rápido.

Después de lo que parecía ser como una hora, una dama de pelo rojo se presentó como Victoria mientras se acercaba al escenario "Buenas noches señores. Bella Swan se presentará esta noche cantando, Ain't it Funny de Jennifer Lopez." Ella bajó la cabeza como las cortinas separadas y todas las luces se apagaron.

Me apoyé contra la columna y decidí que yo también podría disfrutar de esto. Yo la había oído cantar un par de veces con Jasper y sabía que tenía una voz increíble, pero no la había visto cantar en un escenario formal o nada por el estilo. Tomé un sorbo de vino y mis ojos se dirigieron hacia el escenario. Un rayo de luz brillaba sobre el centro del escenario para revelar a una mujer de pelo marrón con una blusa negra que estaba atada a través de su pecho para mostrar su estómago plano como las demás chicas que vi antes. Con una larga y castaña falda gitana que fluía a con aberturas en el suelo por todas partes. Tenía el pelo rizado y con prendas que colgaban en la frente y con brazaletes de plata en las muñecas. Se veía tan hermosa y sobre todo muy Hot

Ella tomó el micrófono e hizo una pequeña introducción antes de que la música se encendiera. Algunos de los muchachos comenzaron a comérsela con los ojos y me tomó una cantidad asombrosa de control para sentarme allí y ver cómo se les cae la baba por ella. Su voz inmediatamente tomó mi atención hacia ella cuando ella comenzó a cantar.

_This perfect romance that I have created in my mind_.

_I'd live a thousand lives each one with you right by my side.__But we find ourselves in a less than perfect circumstance_. _And so it seems we'll never have the chance_

Sus ojos inspeccionaron la multitud, empezó moviendo las caderas con la música. Se detuvieron de inmediato cuando se encontró con mi figura en la pared. Una corriente pasó por ella, porque en ese mismo momento, agarró a un tipo sentado en frente del escenario para bailar con ella. La ira se disparó a través de mí mientras se frotaba las caderas exactamente en la ingle. Yo iba a caminar en línea recta hacia ella cuando me di cuenta de dos hombres fuertes de pie por los lados del escenario para evitar que los hombres sentados fueran a partirles la medre. _Ningún punto de participar en una lucha esta noche,_ pensé.

_Ain't it funny how some feelings that you just can't deny._ _And you can't move on even though you try_. _Ain't it straight when you're feeling things you shouldn't feel?_

_Oh I wish this could be real_

Sus ojos marrones se quedaron en mí con lujuria justo cuando ella dejó que el mapache idiota moviera sus asquerosas manos arriba y abajo de su cuerpo en un ritmo sistemático. Me sentí lívido ahí de pie mirándolo violar mi territorio, con sus jodidas manos feas y no poder hacer nada al respecto. Siguió permitiéndole acariciarla mientras me miraba arder justo en frente de sus ojos.

_Sometimes I think that a true love can never be .I just believe that somehow it wasn't meant to be_. _Life can be cruel in a way that I can't explain_

_And I don't think that I could face it all again_

Sacudió su cabellera de rizos sobre el tipo y gimió cuando puso sus manos sobre sus caderas mientras que desfilaron con la música. El sudor corría por mi cara y apreté los puños hasta que mis nudillos se pusieron blancos, mientras que sus ojos se posaron en mi figura. El canto y el baile perturbador ejercían sobre mi y de repente se enfadé con J lo* por cantar la maldita canción en el primer lugar. Después de que la canción terminó, le dio un beso en los labios y se inclinó ante el agitado público enfureciendo más cada nervio en mí. Se dirigió a la puerta de atrás y rápidamente la alcancé antes de que ella saliera al pasillo.

"Bella Necesito hablar contigo", le dije con voz brusca al ir tras ella.

"vete a la mierda Edward! No quiero hablar contigo." Ella gritó cuando entró en el pasillo.

"Pues no me importa si lo deseas o no!" Me gruñó cuando la tomé del brazo y tiré de ella hacia mí.

"Edward, por toda la mierda, déjame en paz!" ella luchó duro en contra de mi amarre, pero fue inútil.

"¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo?" Le pregunté, mis ojos hirviendo con molestia al recordar su actuación en el escenario.

"Si recuerdo claramente, no eres mi padre, ni mi marido, así que realmente no sé por qué coños te metes" agravó todo, tratando de encontrar la manera de salir de mi agarre.

"Es cierto, pero me perteneces a mí! Yo soy tu dueño. Puedo pagar una puta fortuna por ti!"

"Tu no eres dueño de nada!" escupió atrás mientras su cuerpo vibraba airadamente sobre mí, que sólo servía para enviar pulsos eléctricos a mi entrepierna caliente. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que sentí su cuerpo contra el mío y esto estropeaba bastante todo por mi miembro. "Otros clientes gastan en mí también, pero no los veo como malditas acechado y hostigándome!" Se apartó de mi pecho.

"Sí, pero te hacen sentir como lo hago yo", le susurré en su cuello cuando me empujó con violencia contra la pared. "Dime Bella, te hacen gritar y gemir como lo hago yo? Los llamas por su nombre cuando te acuestas con ellos?" Le pasé la lengua con avidez por el costado de su cuello. "Sé que fantaseas acerca de mí cuando estás con ellos". _Bueno, espero que lo haga._ Yo no entendía la repentina prisa por la adrenalina que corría por mis venas. Un deseo repentino de tomarla aquí, en este pasillo se deslizó por mi columna vertebral y pude sentir que ella se estaba resistiendo a la misma sensación que yo tenía.

"Jodete", trató de dar marcha atrás de mí, pero mi cuerpo la presionaba contra la pared

"Lo haré si me dejas", seguí recorrieron las partes de su cuerpo con mis manos, tratando de lavar cualquier sensación de que el mapache puso en ella. Le froté los muslos y entré en contacto con sus bragas mojadas las arranqué de forma precipitada y violenta lejos de ella y la dije con voz entrecortada. "Yo sé que sientes algo por mí Swan, puedo verlo y realmente no puedo comprender por qué luchas contra eso. Es por eso que te molestaste tanto por Tanya pero está bien porque… mierda también tengo esos sentimientos por ti". Rompí el lado izquierdo de su blusa y mis manos exploraron el encaje negro de su sostén que mantenía sus hinchados y maravillosos pechos. Ella gemía y tiró la cabeza cuando rocé sus pezones haciendo que la primavera cobrara vida

Mi lengua lamió la longitud de su cuello, los lóbulos de las orejas y rocé con los dientes, lo que la hizo gemir con impotencia estrellándose en mi cuerpo. "Ves la forma en que te hago sentir, maldición, ¿ves?" Continué mi camino con mi lengua lamiendo y degustando de cada centímetro de su cuerpo y guardándolo en mi memoria. Su cuerpo temblaba deliciosamente presionándose en mi, me despertaba en diferentes niveles. Ella levantó su pierna izquierda y la envolví de forma segura alrededor de mi cintura sus uñas se aferraron a la pared para su equilibrio y evitar su caída.

"Edward no podemos hacer esto aquí, la gente va a estar caminando por aquí y Aro no será feliz si nos atrapa aquí", murmuró con voz entrecortada

Lentamente comencé a moverme contra la pared tratando de encontrar un cubículo que había pasado anteriormente, mientras que la acariciaba. Con sus manos arrancó los botones de la camisa con tal fuerza que les envió volando por el suelo a medida que se movió rápidamente para encontrar la perilla de la puerta del cubículo de al lado de la pared. Ella finalmente lo encontró y me volví al mando, dado que me tenía apretando los hombros para evitar que cayera en el suelo. El cubículo estaba oscuro y nos quedamos con lentitud, fácilmente y cuidadosamente en el suelo frío. Mi cara caía suavemente sobre su pelo, mis manos recorrían la suavidad de su cabello y la capturaba el dulce perfume que emanaba, champú y su perfume de mujer. Me levanté y me quité lejos de ella mientras sus manos se extendieron.

"Quédate", me susurró mientras luchaba con el confinamiento de mi hebilla de plata pulida y cinturón de cuero negro que apretaba mi cintura. Después de tratar con él, mis manos calientes recorrieron con hambre y con avidez su cuerpo, trazando las curvas de cada uno de sus suculentos senos.

"Puta madre, No sigas atormentándome Edward!" gruñó en respuesta cuando mis manos se establecieron en su centro causando que empezara a temblar. Ella se arqueó levemente por cada una de mis caricias calientes, una ola de lujuria corría por mis venas.

Cogí la parte posterior de su cabeza y atraje sus labios a los míos, devoré su tentadora boca por todos sus rincones. El beso no era apasionado de amor, no era suave y cuidadoso, era necesitado, exigente, posesivo, y sobre todo lleno de deseos feroces de todos los que había en cada fibra de mi cuerpo. Apoyé la erección caliente en su entrada lo que ocasionó que se retorciera en el placer. Mis manos tocaban, acariciaban y se burlaban de su carne suave cuando la metía con todas mis fuerzas en ella, mientras ponía sus labios en los míos para evitar cualquier ruido que podría atraer la atención al cubículo. Todas sus curvas femeninas encajaban con mis curvas masculinas como piezas de un rompecabezas, nuestros cuerpos estaban encorvados y mis dedos acariciaban su piel expuesta. Había decidido cambiar de posición tendido sobre su estómago y doblar las rodillas ligeramente a fin de elevar sus caderas mientras ella yacía sobre su espalda, la inundaba con besos y empujaba más fuerte. Después de un empuje más, hice una línea de besos calientes en sus hombros antes de que me pusiera de pie y acomodara los pantalones adecuadamente.

"Ahora, Yo jamás hice con Tanya algo así", abrí la puerta del cubículo y le dio una sonrisa torcida que envió un color rojo a sus mejillas al instante.

Se sentó a enderezar la blusa desgarrada para cubrir su desnudez. "Felicidades Cullen, no sólo ha conseguido ser el primero que me coge en un pequeño compartimiento, también has roto una blusa hermosa, imbécil", me sonrió.

"Eres bienvenida" Me pasé mis manos a través de mi pelo revuelto en un intento de mitigar cualquier evidencia de que yo acababa de coger a alguien.

"Oh, Edward, sabes que me gusta desordenado", cantó, sensual acariciando mi pelo con sus manos, enviando un escalofrío por mi espalda por su toque juguetón

***************

"No acepto un no por respuesta Bella, hemos hablado de esto antes!" golpeé la mesa con una cantidad extra de fuerza para que ella lo tomara en serio.

"Pero Edward, estar con tu familia es firmar un deseo de muerte con Tanya allí, tu sabes mi estado" Sus ojos recorrieron cada centímetro de mi pecho desnudo, y se mordió los labios.

"Para de comerme con los ojos y tómame en serio", me reí de sus modales coquetos infantiles. "¿Quién diablos es Tanya de todos modos?, haces que parezca que me importa lo que piensa"

"Pero Tanya es tu esposa!" bromeó con los papeles, puso sus manos sobre la cama con lo que desvió mi atención hacia otra cosa y perdí el control y nos fuimos para otra ronda. "Me siento _sucia_ al alejarte de su lado"

_Incluso la palabra sucia sonaba sexy, ella va a matarme!!!._

"Sí, cierto" Puse los ojos en su insinuación.

"Quiero decir, ¿es justo?" ella se levantó de la cama y caminó lentamente, moviendo las caderas hacia mi dirección. "porque, ella no se lleva todo esto", me envolvió con sus manos y recorrió por encima mi pecho desnudo, mi respiración se dificultaba un poco. "Es justo que yo le de esto", sus manos fueron bajando al área de la hebilla, mi ingle si iba calentado como fuego. "Piensa en cómo se va a quemar de celos si me ve jugando así contigo", su boca se acercó a mi oreja y la mordió ligeramente Cerré los ojos y gemí por la sensación. "No va a ser justo para la _esposita_**_",_ se rió mientras apretaba sus senos en mi espalda. "Y no podemos tener una _esposita _celosa en nuestras manos", soltó y volvió a la cama.

"Es una cena de Navidad, estoy totalmente seguro de que a Tanya no le importaría. A quién le importa lo que piensa de todos modos?" Gemía por la frustración por la sensación de vacío de propagación a través de mí por la pérdida de su tacto.

"Eres un hijo de puta codicioso", dijo riendo, vestida con bata y poniendo una camisa sobre mis hombros.

"Sólo cuando se trata de ti", le sonreí mientras abotonaba la camisa.

Caminamos por las escaleras hacia el comedor, su cuerpo estaba apoyado en mí, nos encontramos Alice y Jasper en la mesa de comedor.

"Caray, no tienen ustedes una habitación?" Murmuré con disgusto a la vista, tomando un pedazo de pan en la boca.

Ver a tu hermana besando a tu amigo, a quien quieres como un hermano, definitivamente no era un espectáculo atractivo.

"Hey Edward, Bella," Alice saludó mientras se sonrojaba de vergüenza.

"No te preocupes por Edward, que solo está así porque me negué a ir con él para la cena de Navidad de tu familia", Bella me arrebató el pan que tenía en mis manos y lo comió.

"No vas?" La cara de Alice se pintaba la decepción.

"Nop, Jasper ¿podrías servir una taza de café para mí?" le preguntó y Jasper le pasó una taza de café hirviendo.

"¿Por qué diablos no vas?" Alice saltó a su lado.

"Porque no me quieren", dijo, simplemente, evitando la mirada de Alice y se centró en el bosquejo que Jasper hacía de ambos.

"Bueno, tengo un regalo para ti," Alice se encogió de hombros. "Y si no vienes, entonces no lo recibirás", dijo tranquilamente.

"Oh, Alice, realmente no tenías que hacer eso", dijo con sinceridad, tomando un sorbo de café caliente.

"No puedo creer que Edward te preguntó y tu no quieres ir. Es un honor para Edward preguntar para ir a cenar a casa de nuestros padres ¿sabes?" Alice arqueó sus cejas esculpidas, con la mirada en Jasper para que le ayudara, pero el siguió dibujando.

"Aww ... me siento tan jodidamente _especial",_ sonrió con ironía a mi dirección. "Sin embargo eso no cambia nada" ella me dio una sonrisa sexy. "Además Tanya va a estar ahí"

"Por lo menos ven por mí, sé que soy más especial que _Edward,"_ Alice ronroneó mirándome para observar mi reacción en la que sólo le contesté con una sonrisa.

"Por supuesto que eres más especial que Edward, yo iré sólo para ti, porque Edward estará atendiendo a Tanya," esa mandril.

_Nunca me iba a dejar en paz por esa mierda de Tanya, ¿verdad?_

"No puedo creer esta mierda! Así que escuchas a ella y no a mí, pero yo pensé que tenía un control sobre ti" yo intentaba mirarla irritado, pero di marcha atrás cuando se rió.

"Oh, Edward, sabes que eres el único azúcar en mi té y el único esqueleto en mi armario. ¡Uhh! De hecho las cosas de mi armario son los cigarrillos", cantó en un tono burlón, mientras que Jasper y Alice se rompían en una carcajada ruidosa.

Así éramos Bella y yo. Siempre bromeábamos sobre el romance, pero nunca abordábamos el romance que teníamos. Yo quería decirle que yo tenía fuertes sentimientos más que solo lujuria, aunque no estaba seguro de qué se trataba y realmente no quería ir con ella en nombre del amor. Pero yo no había proclamado algo fuerte por ella porque no estaba seguro de si podía espantarla, ya que nunca hablamos de nuestros sentimientos antes.

"Estás menospreciando mi deseo de ti Edward, tu eres realmente mi obsesión," ella me guiñó un ojo ya que todos ellos se echaron otra ronda de carcajadas.

"Oh Bella, nadie se ha burlado de Edward así antes, gran trabajo!" Alice gritó mientras daba a Bella cinco de alto.

"Sí gran trabajo, no te preocupes, voy a tener un regreso para ti y tu sabes lo que dicen; de la recuperación, es una perra!" Me sonrió maliciosamente cuando yo le robé su taza de café.

"No te comportes como un bebé!" dijo la pequeña pixie

-Sí, Edward, estas dándonos una mala reputación a los hombres!" dijo Jasper, riéndose mientras regresaba a su dibujo.

"Hey. Se supone que debes estar de mi lado!" Refunfuñé y le di un codazo en su hombro. "Nosotros, los hombres debemos permanecer juntos para que podamos ser capaces de enfrentar estas hermosas mujeres," volví mi mirada a Bella amor o algo más que lujuria, podía ver eso, pero ellas se rieron.

"¿Sabes lo que debemos hacer Bella?," Alice se volvió a Bella sus ojos se iluminaron de excitación. "Podríamos maquillar a los muchachos, estoy segura de que Edward sería una hermosa chica" Ella sonrió.

"Diablos, no". Exclamé horrorizado, mirando a mi hermana pequeña que rebotaba en anticipación.

"Ahora, Alice, creo que eso es ir demasiado lejos". Jasper intercedió y le sonrió seductoramente

"No es justo, odio cuando hace eso!" resopló y terminó su taza de café. "Es como que tiene cierto control sobre mi", lanzó una mirada audaz a Jasper.

"Yo lo sé bien," Bella lamió su labio inferior seductoramente, con su piscina café de sus ojos, haciendo que me quemara

"Oh, hombre, no estamos tomando el desayuno como éste" me puse de pie y caminé a la cocina antes de que yo tuviera otro endurecimiento.

"Estás enojado Edward!" Bella llamó desde el comedor y me reí cuando Jasper entró.

"Me han dicho que estaremos los dos próximos fines de semana juntos, toda la tripulación, tu, yo, Alice, Emmett y Rose, listo pasa eso?" Me dio una palmadita en la espalda y se sentó en el taburete detrás del mostrador.

"¿Crees que siempre estoy listo para las cosas que involucran dos parejas? además incluso si digo que no quiero ir el estúpido asno de Emmett, siempre encontrará una manera de arrastrarme" Puse mi taza en el fregadero dejando que el agua fría corriera por ella.

"Él ha estado con Rosalie desde siempre, no lo culpo por querer pasar tiempo con nosotros. Y Rose quiere pasar un poco de tiempo con Alice también".

"Sí pero ¿por qué tenemos que traer a las niñas a siempre?"

"No sé, Rose murmuró algo acerca de no ser capaz de confiar en Emmett de contestar sus llamadas telefónicas si necesitaba su decisión sobre los preparativos de la boda."

"Sí, porque nunca Emmett contesta," me reí.

"Sí, se lo has dicho a Bella? Ella debería venir"

"Lo hice, pero ella quiere pasar el fin de semana con su compañera de cuarto y hacer algo de su trabajo," hice una mueca, pensando en todos los hombres con los que se acostaría. "Y es bueno porque así para compensar el no estar el fin de semana ella tendrá que venir a la cena"

"¡Ah, ya veo. Bueno, entonces hay que prepararse." Jasper sonrió cuando salió de la cocina.

La semana había corrido tan rápido y yo no estaba seguro si era porque Bella y yo habíamos resuelto nuestro desacuerdo o si era sólo yo. De repente, nos dirigíamos a la casa de mis padres para la cena de Navidad.

"Para tu enloquecimiento Bella!" Le susurré y agarré el volante del Volvo, y salimos de la mansión.

"Y si no les gusto?, ¿y si alguien me conoce del burdel?" Ella se mordió las uñas y se estremeció ante la idea.

"¿Quién podía saber de ti?"

"Uh ... No sé Edward, tu hermano!" gruñó con frustración.

"Confía en mí, Emmett no se acuerda mucho de las chicas, excepto de Rosalie," Le sonreí y la tomé de las manos y la besé ligeramente. "Te ves hermosa cuando está nerviosa, pero en serio conocer a mi familia disfuncional es totalmente peligroso. Probablemente deberías llevar una máscara", me burlé y pellizqué el puente de mi nariz.

"No estoy bromeando Edward, conocer gente nueva, no es mi fuerte, no puedo hablar con tus padres" Le di un codazo a su hombro y giró la cabeza hacia el parabrisas.

"Yo te protegeré de los ataques viciosos que enviarán contra ti" Bajé la cabeza a sus manos y comenzó a plantar besos en la longitud de su brazo. "debes saber que mi hermano mayor se parece a un oso, un oso pardo muy grande y que podría atacar ferozmente. Y mi padre es como un león de montaña con sus patas y todo y con su leona a su lado. Ella se abalanza sobre ti si lastimas su césped. Rosalie es como un ... " Me detuve y rasqué mi nuca mientras meditaba un poco, _¿a qué diablos se parece Rosalie? Ella tendría que ser algo que produzca veneno._ "Ni siquiera puedo pensar en lo que se parece Rosalie, tal vez un tiburón o una serpiente o ..." ella puso sus dedos en mis labios y yo succioné suavemente

"Basta Edward, realmente quiero ir al punto." Ella reía mientras yo seguía haciendo caminos de besos a lo largo de la longitud de su cuello. "Si no conseguimos salir de este coche, en realidad podría terminar de hacerlo en el coche"

"Eso no sería tan malo ahora," le dijo en voz muy ronca cuando tomé sus labios con los míos y la besé con ternura.

* Jénnifer López!!

** es el diminutivo de esposa, pero no sabía cómo ponerle!! Eso fue lo primero que se me ocurrió

**Por fin!! Pensé que no terminaría nunca!!! No saben lo difícil que fue hacer este capítulo!! Y a eso agréguenle que tuve exámenes, tareas, investigaciones, un esguince de rodilla (ahora tengo que usar una férula!!!), un tipo idiota me estaba molestando como no tiene una idea!!! Pufff que tiempos tan feos, pero espero se mejoren!!**

**Perdonen si hay faltas de ortigrafía!!! Lo hice lo más rápido que pude y no me dio tiempo de revisar eso!!**

**Espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo, se que me tardé, pero… el capi es largo!!!!**

**Por favor no me priven de recibir sus hermosos reviews, que me hacen sentir muuuuy feliz!!!**

**El siguiente capítulo es la cena familiar, y el un Bella POV!!, La traducción de el próximo capítulo está a cargo de mi amiga Dannya, quién se ofreció muy amablemente a apoyarme con esta traducción!!**

**Las quiero mucho!!!**

**Un beso!!! (listas para el día del amor y la amistad??, de hecho tenía pensado subir este capi el 14 de febrero, pero dije… no seas mala, ellas han esperado por este capi, no las hagas esperar más!!, así que hoy he terminado de traducirlo y hoy lo publico!!)**

**Reviews!!!**

**Little Alice Cullen**


	6. piezas

**Hola! He vuelto! Se que tardé una eternidad, pero este capítulo lo ha traducido mi amiga Dannya, y tenía que ser paciente pues su computadora se puso en huelga! Pero no se preocupen, que he vuelto**

**Este capítulo tiene una canción que la autora ha puesto "pieces" de RED, es una canción hermosa, espero la escuchen!**

**Besos**

Mi corazón latía fuertemente en mi pecho como si estuviera apunto de cometer un asesinato mientras caminaba por la puerta principal. No dejaba de repetirme a mi misma _no tienes que hacer eso, no te avergüences a ti misma. Bella, si cruzas esa puerta; será tu propio funeral _pensaba para mi misma mientras mis sudorosas manos inmediatamente empezaron a temblar. Edward se dio cuenta de cómo me tensaba me dio un ligero apretón mientras nos aproximábamos a las escaleras tomados de las manos. Incluso la nieve y el clima frío no me impidieron que sudara de los nervios. Los latidos de mi corazón aumentaban rápidamente a cada escalón que subíamos y aunque Edward estaba conmigo, no podía sentir otra cosa que no fuera miedo. Estaba extremadamente petrificada y no estaba segura si era porque alguien fuera a identificarme y me avergonzara o porque pensaba que ellos se enfocarían en el hecho de yo no era lo suficientemente buena para él y por lo tanto me dejaría. Las últimas semana había estado luchando con mi mente y maldiciéndome a mi misma por acércame demasiado a él. Sentía algo fuerte por él. Pero no estaba segura de cómo definir mis sentimientos. No quería llamarlo amor porque sentía que esa era palabra fuerte que posiblemente podría destruirlo todo. Luche con mi mente en como dejarlo ir antes de que fuera muy tarde pero mis deseos egoístas me seguían diciendo que aguantara.

"Toda va a estar bien Bella, confía en mi" sonrió con seguridad mientras me abría la puerta. _Confío en ti, ese es el problema, no estoy destinada a_. empecé a ver la cerradura de la puerta como la entrada a las puertas de infierno, esto era enteramente un maldito modo perfecto para morir. Mi corazón aceleró y yo cerré mis ojos como si estuviéramos viendo una película de terror mientras entrábamos a la casa, era como esperar a una bomba de tiempo explotara.

Edward tomó mi abrigo y lo colgó en el perchero junto con el suyo. Esta casa era exquisitamente grande y enorme. Estaba decorada con cortinas café oscuro, mesas de cristal y taburetes. Algunas partes del piso de la casa estaban cubiertas con madera mientras que otras con losetas. Pinturas y algunos retratos colgaban de las paredes. Decoraciones de Navidad y luces inundaban el pasillo mientras nos adentrábamos en la casa.

"Adivinen quien está aquí, reflejos lentos finalmente logró llegar a casa!" una fuerte y resonante voz masculina nos recibió en la entrada de la cocina. La cocina olía a deliciosa comida frita que hizo que se me hiciera agua la boca al instante.

"Genial! Edward pasa a la cocina, podríamos necesitar tus habilidades culinarias. Creo que Alice esta a punto de quemar mi cocina!" una voz femenina se rió mientras Edward y yo entrábamos en la cocina.

"Mamá! Eso no es justo! Estoy intentando aprender" Alice dio un pisotón con enojo mientras sostenía un cucharón con gesto ceñudo.

"Si corazón pero ciertamente no con mi cena de Navidad" una mujer castaña que supuse era la madre de Edward rió mientras metía la comida al horno. "Ahora ahí está mi guapo hijo, porqué diablos te tardaste tanto? Estaba empezando a pensar que no te gusta venir a la casa y que por eso te tardas tanto en llegar." Caminó hacía él y lo envolvió en un apretado abrazo que provocó que nuestras manos se separaran.

"Mamá, sabes que adora venir casa para estar contigo" le dijo con una cálida sonrisa. "Mamá te presento a Bella"

"Wow, Edward no nos dijo que tendría un invitado; es usualmente el alma solitaria durante este periodo y todos los otros también." Se volteó para sonreírle desdeñosamente. "Perdóname niña por no darme cuenta de ti inmediatamente" dijo educadamente mientras me daba la mano.

"Edward de hecho nunca trajo una chica a casa, otra que no sea Tanya." Emmett rió mientras palmeaba a Edward en el hombro. "Es bueno saber que estás ejercitando tus habilidades sociales."

"Y este es mi hermano que es completamente insoportable, Emmett." Edward le lanzó una mirada irritada.

"Hola Bella, pues, debo decir que eres hermosa. Por favor date cuenta rápido que mi hermano basurilla y sigue con tu vida." Se rió entre dientes mientras me daba un abrazo y un beso en las mejillas.

"Bienvenida a nuestra disfuncional hogar. Espero que lo disfrutes. Solo para que sepas, si esta cena se sale de control tienes todo el derecho de llamar a los policías" sonrió desdeñoso.

"Por favor no le hagas caso a Emmett, es un blandengue!" Alice bromeó mientras me llevaba a que me sentara junto a ella cerca de la barra. "Te he estado esperando desde que no tienes idea, y te ves hermosa."

"Gracias, tu también." Repliqué mientras le echaba una miradita a Edward que estaba devorándome con sus lujuriosos ojos verdes y lamiéndose su labio inferior, lo cual envió sangre a mis mejillas inmediatamente.

Había sido completamente aprensiva acerca de todo el rollo de la cena de Navidad y Alice había saltado a salvar el día prestándome uno de sus vestidos. Edward ofreció conseguirme un vestido pero decididamente me negué, estaba gastando demasiado dinero ya. El closet de Alice era como un centro comercial llenó de muchos zapatos diferentes, vestidos, blusas, pantalones, shorts y muchos tipos de vestimentas. Yo había sugerido que quería algo simple pero con clase y había traído muchas opciones ostentosas. Finalmente nos decidimos por un mini short, un vestido negro con cuello V que se ajustaba en el busto y tenía un nudo en el frente. Encajaba; enfatizaba mis curvas y mostraba mi cuello un poco que era lo que Alice quería. Ella vistió con un vestido largo KLS que habíamos comprado la última vez que fuimos de compras. Era una especie de túnica negra con la cintura tipo Imperio, la cual estaba acentuada con un intrincado bordado y lentejuelas, detallado con mangas largas y un cuello circular que mostraba sus hombros. Su cabello corto estaba rizado en grandes rizos, resaltaban su cuello. Se veía simple pero deslumbrante como siempre.

"Carajo, ¿están listos para nuestro fin de semana de chicos?" Emmett le preguntó a Edward que estaba vertiendo una botella de Moet en una copa de vidrio.

"Si algo" replicó llevándose la copa a sus labios y yo inmediatamente deseé que la copa fuera yo. Se veía extremadamente sexy esta noche. Traía puesta una camisa de mangas largas con tres botones desabrochados para exponer su masculino pecho, el cual quería acariciar. Siempre se veía guapo de negro.

"Chicos, nosotras también vamos! No es solo un fin se semana "de chicos", una hermosa rubia dijo con citas en el aire mientras entraba en la cocina con Tanya. Estaba vestida con vestido corto de satín, color negro. Un cinturón resaltaba su cintura y busto. El vestido acentuaba su figura. Se veía adorable con su cabello largo y ondulado cayendo en cascada por sus hombros.

"! Nosotras también vamos!" se cruzó de brazos con un puchero.

"Edward ¡Viniste!" Tanya lo abrazó con euforia y presionó su cuerpo contra el de él mientras sonreía. Ella estaba vestida con un top blanco asimétrico y unos shorts negros por encima de la rodilla . "Pensé que no vendrías otra vez, tengo algo que mostrarte" Envolvió sus brazo derecho sobre sus hombros y lo sacó rápidamente de la cocina.

"!Emmett, sal de la cocina de una vez! Ve y haz algo con Edward o Jasper." La linda rubia habló de nuevo con las manos en las caderas.

"Pero bebé, ¿porque tengo que dejar a todas estas mujeres hermosas solas en esta cocina? Emmett lloriqueó mientras la acunaba contra él.

"Porque lo digo yo" ella se rió mientras el hacía cosquillas al tiempo que la besaba en la nuca.

"Emmett, estoy muy segura que puedes dejar a tu novia con nostras por un ratito, sabemos que la extrañas. No te preocupes no la mataremos" Alice bromeó sirviendo un poco de vino tinto en una copa para mi. "Por lo menos no por ahora."

"Si, por favor esta es mi cocina. Ve a jugar a algún cuarto, tenemos muchos arriba." Esme dijo, poniendo el pollo frito en un recipiente.

"Okay bebé, podemos terminar estos después." Ella le guiñó el ojo y le dio una nalgadita mientras él salía de la cocina.

"¿Que nunca se cansan de estar el uno con el otro? Nosotros nos aburrimos de ver su atracción todos los días" Alice intervino.

"Bien Alice, necesitas entender lo que una conexión física significa" la rubiecita se sentó enfrente de Alice mientras Esme seguía cocinando. "No el intercambio de miradas que hacen tu y Jasper. Eso no lo entiendo del todo. El amor necesita ser expresado físicamente. Él necesita decirte el modo en el que se siente a través de sus manos."

"Rosalie, ¿estás insinuando que no he tenido sexo?" Alice dijo sorprendida mientras Esme volteaba a verla con curiosidad.

"¿Lo has hecho?" Rosalie levantó sus cejas escéptica mientras cruzaba los brazos.

"¡Si!" Exclamó Alice

"Corazón, nunca me contaste," Esme dejó de cocinar, mirando a su hija con ojos tiernos.

"Mamá, no tengo que contarte nada. Tengo veintidós. Creo que puedo manejarme a mi misma." Se burló.

"Bueno hasta ahora es Jasper. Él será tu esposo pronto así que ¿porque no? ¡Es un hombre muy respetable!" Esme volvió a la comida. "Y siempre podemos atraparlo después para que no pueda huir"

"Mi hermanito, bueno sabes, no quiero sonar pervertida o loca pero siempre he tenido curiosidad de cómo es el sexo con él para las chicas. Estaba un poco asustada de que no fuera bueno con esas cosas." Rose comentó mientras se acomodaba en la mesa con la barbilla sobre las manos.

"Jasper puede ser sexy cuando quiere confiar en mi, la primera vez que nosotros- - " Alice fue interrumpida.

"¡Ésta es una cocina! Rayos ¿Qué pasa con ustedes los chicos de hoy? Estoy cocinando y no quiero tener imágenes graficas de mi hija teniendo sexo mientras sirvo la pasta." Esme reprendió mientras me recorría un escalofrío al pensar en la pasta comparada con alguna otra cosa. "Y tenemos una invitada aquí, corazón espero que ¿no te molestaría llevar esto al comedor?" me preguntó sosteniendo un bowl de vidrio lleno de pollo. "Es la habitación a l tu derecha, un poco un poco más allá del pasillo."

"Si, claro" respondí agarrándolo y saliendo de la cocina.

Estaba agradecida de salir de la cocina; mi mente no estaba del todo programada en hacer bromas lucidas con las damas en la vida de Edward. Sentía que estaba siendo entrometida, escuchando acerca de sus vidas sin compartir nada de la mía y realmente no quería engancharme en ningún asunto que nos incluyera Edward y a mí.

Después de dejar el bowl, decidí hacer un pequeño recorrido por la casa mientras buscaba a Edward. Tanya se lo había llevado de la cocina de una manera ruda sin siquiera notar el hecho de que yo estaba ahí, era casi como si estuviera intentando probar un punto. Él ni siquiera se volteó para mirarme y asegurarse de que yo estaba bien quedándome aquí sola. Sé que clamaba que me importa un bledo si él estaba con alguien que no fuera yo, de hecho no se suponía que me importara porque no habíamos hablado de nada y de acuerdo con mi trabajo no se suponía que yo estuviera aquí o tuviera sentimientos por él en primer lugar. Pero ¿a quien estaba engañando? Cada fibra de mi cuerpo se quemaba cada vez que lo veía con otra mujer que no estuviera emparentada con él. Era increíble como los celos puros llenaban mis venas de solo ver mujeres comiéndoselo con los ojos o hablando de él. Nunca pensé que me sentiría de ese modo por alguien antes y la mayoría de las veces que las personas alrededor mío se ponían celosas, no podía entenderlo. Me volvía posesiva y el sentimiento era atemorizante. Lo cierto era que tenía cada razón para estar celosa. No lo tenía. Edward no era mío; no habíamos declarado nada así que podía despertar un mañana y abandonarme. Mis inseguridades eran lo que instigaba los celos. Tenía esperanzas de que cuando me miraba y sus ojos no estaban llenos de lujuria, otros sentimientos estuvieran presentes pero también no estaba segura si solo estaba viendo lo que quería ver. ¡_Diablos, pensamientos como estos eran incluso ilegales! _Odiaba lo que me estaba haciendo, sacando inseguridades que ni siquiera sabía que existían y más que nada me estaba volviendo susceptible y lo odiaba.

Vagué alrededor de la casa un poco y para mi decepción, todavía no había rastro de Edward. Finalmente me tope con algo que llamó mi atención. Era un set de fotos de la infancia de Edward, Emmett de un lado de las escaleras. Había muchas fotos de cuando nacieron, cuando eran pequeños, luego de cuando estuvieron de la secundaria hasta la universidad y cuando se graduaron. Hasta arriba de la pared había un gran letrero que decía Los tesoros de Esme, con letras mayúsculas. Edward se veía como un ángel deslumbrante desde el nacimiento, era tan tierno y no pude evitar reírme cuando vi una foto en la que parecía que Emmett lo molestaba.

"Es lindo ¿No es así?" una vos femenina chillona dijo detrás de mi mientras se aclaraba la garganta.

Me volteé para encontrarme con Tanya que caminaba hacia mí. Para ser alguien que se veía tan intimidante, ella si que tenía voz horrorosa. "Si lo es." Dije jugando con el collar alrededor de mi cuello.

Realmente no estaba de humor para confrontarme con la zorra, pero era bueno saber que no estaba con Edward.

"Esme es una madre muy amorosa, ¿sabes? Siento como si fuera mi segunda madre. Ella ha puesto tanta fuerza y trabajo para hacerlos tan unidos, si hubiera sido solo Carlisle, eso no habría sido posible." Se rió mientras yo volvía mi atención a la pared de nuevo. "Los conozco desde hace bastante. Es como si fuera su hermana. Conozco lo bueno y malo de Edward; los conozco de siempre, desde que éramos niños. Como el hecho de que prefiera el té al café, como le gusta Calvin Klein. Cuán dedicado es a su trabajo. Carlisle se decepcionó mucho de que no mostrara esa dedicación por la medicina. Siempre pensó que Emmett sería el hombre de negocios mientras que Edward el doctor. Pero él nos sorprendió a todos como suele hacerlo. Conozco todos los pequeños y sangrientos detalles acerca de él." pausó. "Y sé cuando alguien está usándolo. Sé lo bueno que es y no quiero que tu le quites esa libertad." El veneno impregnó su tono y yo me estremecí ante tanta dureza.

"Sé quien eres Isabella Swan. Trabajas en el burdel de Aro." Volteó hacia conmigo y sonrió perversamente. "Quieres usarlo y no voy a permitirlo. Yo he estado aquí todo este tiempo construyendo esta relación y no voy a permitirte entrar aquí y robármela. No tienes más que un certificado de preparatoria, sin una familia reconocida; nunca estarás a su nivel. Lo ves a él como una salida de tu infierno que tu misma creaste, pero él no será engañado por ti. Pronto se cansará de ti, siempre lo hace. Y cuando vuelva en sí, estará conmigo. Yo lo amo. Siempre lo he amado. Es por eso que viene hasta aquí y tú no vas a hacer que no valga la pena para mí. Sugiero que abandones esta farsa y lo dejes antes de que todos se enteren. Porque si lo hacen, sería malo para ti y Esme jamás lo aprobaría. Tienes hasta año nuevo. Dijo en un tono suave y amonestado. "Fue agradable conocerte Isabella" dijo con un tono de finalidad y se fue.

Permanecí ahí unos minutos mientras apretaba el collar que mi madre me había dado. Sentí mi corazón achicarse en mi pecho y las lágrimas formándose dentro de mi. Ésta era mi segundo gran miedo, después de la muerte de mi madre. Alguien sabía mi secreto y me estaba extorsionando para que dejara a Edward, para así evitar la pena. Necesitaba un maldito cigarro. Agarré mi abrigo y salí de la casa. No se porque solo permanecí ahí. No logré entender porque simplemente la dejé decir todo lo que quería. Me podría haber defendido pero ella estaba diciendo la verdad. La verdad definitivamente duele. Sabía que no podía igualar su nivel y él siempre podría encontrara alguien mejor, pero escuchar esto de alguien más de hecho dolía muchísimo. Me recliné en la construcción y tomé un cigarrillo de mi bolsillo. ¿Qué carajos estaba haciendo aquí? Prendí mi cigarro mientras veía mi pie hundirse en la nieve con todo y el tacón de 10 centímetros. Un sentimiento de descorazonamiento me atravesó mientras permanecí temblando afuera en el frío. ¡Puto invierno! Siseé.

Sentía como si alguien me hubiera arrancado el corazón y se lo hubiera dado a los perros. Me sentía abatida y necesitaba a alguien. Necesitaba a Edward y no aparecía por ningún lado. Exhalé una vez más y pensé en mi madre. Había pasado todo el día con ella con la esperanza de que no se sentiría sola en Navidad. La extrañaba y me mataba saber que no podía compartir con ella mis sentimientos. Necesitaba que alguien me explicara porqué estaba yo aquí, como me había metido aquí y porque me mataba no ser lo suficientemente buena. Quería matar a Edward por hacerme sentir así, por hacerme sentirme un sinfín de emociones. Nunca me había sentido y tan sola en toda mi vida. La realidad me estaba matando lentamente. Necesitaba alguien para compartir mi pena. Quería que alguien me escuchara y me dijera que no era mi culpa ser como soy. Quería que alguien me dijera que yo valía la pena. Que no era mi culpa todo lo que me pasaba. Necesitaba saber que yo no era la razón del corazón roto de mi madre cuando Charlie nos abandonó. O que yo no era la razón por la que estaba donde estoy ahora. ¿Había algún modo mejor para salir de este predicamento? Porqué si la había la habría tomado con gusto y habría sido una mejor persona por él.

"Bella ¿Estás bien?" Jasper preguntó mientras salía.

"Sí," sollocé, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que vi las traicioneras lagrimas manchar la pura nieve. Eso es lo que estaba haciendo, manchando cosas. Estaba corrompiendo a Edward, manchando su alma libre de pecados con los míos.

"Lo siento, la cena está servida y todos te están buscando. Tanya sugirió que buscara afuera por ti" ¡_Esa perra estúpida!_ "Ven aquí," dijo mientras me abrazaba.

Jasper se sentía caliente y calmante. También olía a menta y cigarros o tal vez esa era yo. "Está bien," susurró. "Deja de llorar" y eso solo causó que más lagrimas salieran. "Shush, está bien," continuó susurrando.

Ni siquiera tuve que hablar de eso, solo deje que su calor se esparciera por mi cuerpo mientras me mecía suavemente, al tiempo que yo dejaba todas mis lagrimas saladas en su chamarra. Permanecimos afuera por un largo tiempo. No estaba segura, tal vez fue poco. No sabía.

"Vamos adentro antes que te den escalofríos." Me reí

"¿Estás bien? Podemos quedarnos aquí todo lo que quieras," me miro con ojos preocupados.

"No, está bien. Nos perderemos la cena de Navidad." Sonreí para convencerlo que estaba bien.

"Bueno entonces." Abrió la puerta y entramos juntos mientras intentaba borrar los rastros de lágrimas de mi cara.

"Ahí estás; ¿Dónde estaba? Edward ha estado buscándote por todo el lugar." Alice tomó mis manos de las de Jasper y me guió al comedor.

Todos estaban sentados y listos para comer pero al parecer me estaban esperando. Una vez más, me las había ingeniado para ser el centro de atención_, ¡maldición_!

"Oye, ¿estás bien? Te estaba buscando. Esta casa es enorme por favor no tomes tours sin mi," Edward dijo mientras deslizaba sus manos por mi cintura.

"Te estuve buscando"

"Lo siento. Tenía que hablar con mi padre." Me besó la frente y sacó una silla para que me sentara. "Te extrañé," susurró en tono seductor.

"Yo también"

"Ya que estamos todos aquí, vamos a comer." Esme sonrió mientras abría los platillos.

"¿Por qué estamos todos de negro hoy? ¡No vamos a un maldito funeral! ¡Es la maldita Navidad!" Rose dijo al tiempo que escaneaba cada una de nuestras prendas.

"Solo somos Bella y Edward, tu, Tanya y yo que tenemos un poco de negro, nada serio." Alice respondió sirviéndose más vino.

"Es una cosa de las mujeres Cullen." Emmett rió por lo bajo mientras se servía algo de comida en su plato.

"Edward no es una mujer Em" Rose le dio un zape.

"Bueno pues podría serlo; quiero decir tiene las mismas facultades que ustedes chicas" Emmett rió.

"Así que Bella ¿A que te dedicas?" la voz de Carlisle me sorprendió mientras le pasaba la salsa a Alice que estaba sentada junto a mi.

"Ella es una asistente personal" Edward respondió bruscamente mientras mantenía los ojos en su alimento.

"Edward sabes que es de mala educación inmiscuirse en las discusiones de la gente, tu padre estaba hablando con Bella." Esme dijo al verter un poco de salsa para Carlisle.

"Bueno mamá, tu te acabas de inmiscuir en mi conversación con él!" Replicó Edward.

"Eso es de mala educación Edward; cuida el tono que utilizas con tu madre." Carlisle frunció el ceño.

"Está bien Carlisle, Edward sólo está estresado." Sonrió a su esposo con amor.

De pronto me sentí incómoda sentada a la mesa, yo realmente no quería ser la razón por la que la mierda comenzó en la mesa. Edward tomó mis manos bajo la mesa y las frotó mientras comía.

"Así que ¡estoy planeando la fiesta de año nuevo!" Alice chilló en su asiento mientras tomaba un tenedor con lasaña.

"Siempre planeas las fiestas Alice, nadie está luchando contigo," Rose rodó los ojos.

"Sí, pero no estoy planeando tu boda "

"Por supuesto que no! Te quiero, pero siento que es mi día especial y tiene que seguir mi camino." Ella se echó a reír. "Me costó mucho convencer a Emmett para que sea una boda de primavera en lugar del invierno", dijo con una sonrisa tonta, mientras Emmett sonrió.

"La preparación de la boda parece estar tomando para siempre!" Edward tomó de un trago de su vino.

"¡Oh! Edward no estés celoso! sabes que tu puedes casarte muy pronto. Estoy bastante seguro de que las chicas acudirían a tu alrededor si lo pusieras en Internet." Rose bromeó. "Me imagino los titulares, Edward Cullen en busca de esposa hermosa" Ella hizo una demostración con sus manos.

"No, gracias. Estoy contento por ahora ", sus labios se estiraron en una sonrisa, mientras que Tanya me lanzó una mirada furiosa.

"Bella arriésgate mientras aún es posible", guiñó un ojo Emmett ganando otro golpe en la cabeza por parte de Rose.

"Emmett deja de molestar a tu hermano. Te he dicho que necesitas dejar esos hábitos. Pensé que te había entrenado mejor, pero parece que los genes de Carlisle son más fuertes de lo que pensaba ", Esme resopló.

"Mi amor, la locura de Emmett definitivamente no vino de mí!", Dijo Carlisle fingiendo una expresión molesta.

"Oh, definitivamente salió de ti, tú y tus hermanos!" Esme empujó a su marido como él inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás riendo.

Miré alrededor de la mesa y noté las posiciones de todos. Alice se sentó junto a Jasper mientras se comían con los ojos entre sí, Emmett y Rosalie estaban comiendo uno del plato de otro, y Esme le estaba llenando a Carlisle la copa con más vino, mientras que Tanya simplemente se sentó tranquilamente sonriendo a todo el escenario que se reproducía en la mesa de comedor. Casi sentí pena por ella, la pobre limpiatraseros.

"¿Estás bien?" Edward preguntó, mientras sacaba nuestras manos de debajo de la mesa.

"Sí" dije sobre el argumento juguetón que Carlisle y Esme estaban teniendo.

"¡Está bien! Si los padres van a actuar como sus hijos peleando en la mesa del comedor, tendré que tomar la responsabilidad". Emmett sonaban su vaso con la cuchara.

"La atención puta!" Rose llamó.

"No conejita esa eres tu!"

"¡Oh hombre! Me caso con un bebé grande! "Ella rodó los ojos y se recargó en la silla.

"Pero ya sabes que no soy un bebé cuando se trata de -"

"¡Alto!" Todo el mundo gritó al unísono, aparte de mí y luego todos se echaron a reír.

"Creo que hemos tenido suficiente comida por hoy." Esme se puso de pie con su plato y se dirigió a la cocina.

"Eso fue una estupenda comida como siempre mamá" dijo Edward tras ella, al ayudarla con los platos.

Alice y Jasper parecía estar envueltos en su burbuja de amor, olvidando a todos a su alrededor. Me sentí mucho mejor después de mi pequeña comunicación con Jasper, aunque todavía me miraba como si me quisiera matar.

"Vamos a abrir los regalos!" Alice rebotó de su asiento y me arrastró con ella hacia un cuarto grande lleno de sofás de cuero.

"Así que, sé que dijiste que no querías nada, pero me tomé la libertad de conseguir esto," se encendió su cara de emoción, mientras colocaba una bolsa roja en mi mano.

"Alice que conseguiste?" la miré con recelo mientras la abría para encontrar un hermoso vestido de color marrón oscuro. "Aw ... Alice esto es tan hermoso!" Le di un abrazo, en silencio lamentando por qué no había gastado una fortuna en su regalo. "Bueno, lo mío no es tan extravagante como el tuyo, pero aquí tienes," busqué en mi bolsa y coloqué una pequeña caja envuelta en un lazo rosa en sus manos.

"Oh Bella! Es hermoso! tonta, no tiene por qué ser extravagante! ", Me dio otro abrazo.  
"Para significar nuestra amistad",

"¡Gracias! El hecho de que hayas pensado en comprarme un regalo lo hace especial"

"Compré un cuaderno de dibujo para Jasper"

"Eso es tan amable de tu parte, va a estar tan feliz. Al parecer, ha terminado su último" Le entregué el cuaderno de dibujo a ella. Fue a sentarse en un sofá cercano a inspeccionar su regalo.

"Eso es realmente amable de tu parte," Dos manos masculinas se envolvieron alrededor de mi cintura y yo exhalé su aroma encantador.

"Es Navidad, todos merecen regalos," Le sonreí mirando Alice rebotando de emoción mientras miraba el brazalete.

"¿En serio? Entonces, ¿qué me has conseguido? Él me giró hacia él con su sonrisa torcida y creo que mi corazón dio un vuelco, literalmente, o dos.

"Tendrás que esperar y ver", ronroneé, e inmediatamente me perdí en sus ojos. Olía tan bien, no pude resistir, sino poner mi cabeza en sus hombros sólo para inhalar más de él.

_Para Bella antes de que piense que eres una freak de mierda! _

__"sabes que podríamos ir a casa ahora mismo y entrar en el jacuzzi juntos." Su voz era grave y profunda y sexy como el infierno.

"Eso es muy tentador",

"Vámonos." Él sonrió mientras iba a buscar a su mamá para decirle buenas noches.

Después de intercambiar los regalos de Navidad, Edward y yo salimos de regreso a su casa. Esme se disculpó por no conseguir un regalo para mí ya que ella no sabía que yo venía y yo le expliqué que no me molestó. Yo estaba tan agotado después de haber llorado tanto. Me lavé los dientes y me puso delante del espejo para amarrar mi pelo en una coleta alta.

"Edward, ¿por qué estás conmigo?" Le pregunté casualmente mientras él yacía en la cama y me miraba en el baño.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Me preguntó con una expresión confundida en su rostro.

"Quiero decir, ¿por qué estás conmigo? ¿Por qué he estado viniendo aquí durante los últimos tres meses?"

"No estoy entendiendo del todo, por favor explícate"

"Tu no me conoces y yo realmente no te conozco, sin embargo, tenemos algún tipo de sentimientos el uno por el otro, cómo es eso posible?" Me volví hacia el espejo.

"Hmm ..." se golpeó el dedo índice en el mentón, pensativo. "Bueno, yo te conozco. Así que realmente no entiende lo que estás diciendo." Se acercó a mí. "Yo sé que cada vez que te muerdes tu labio inferior, me haces temblar. Sé que cuando te recoges las mangas o cuando te muerda las uñas, estás muy nerviosa." Tomó mis manos con las de él y las besó muy suavemente enviando temblores por mi espina dorsal. "Sé que está enamorado de la música, de los diferentes tipos pero se que prefieres el rock y odias country". Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y nos volteó para enfrentar el espejo. "Yo sé que odias hablar de ti misma, por lo que siempre trato de hacerte sentir cómoda y te beso pero siempre me dejo llevar." Puso sus manos en mi cara, y me volteó para quedar de frente me estremecí por lo cerca de él estaba conmigo. "Yo sé que cada vez que te toco, te sorprendo con la electricidad que te hace temblar. Sé que tengo algún tipo de efecto en ti porque cada vez que te doy tu sonrisa favorita, tus mejillas se ponen rojas como un tomate." Sonrió torcidamente y yo no podía evitar sonrojarme como una idiota. "Te encanta escribir y si tuvieras la oportunidad que serías una escritora. Sé que la gente piensa que eres una perra y que eres mala, pero sé que tienes un corazón noble y actúas de esa manera para que la gente no se acerque." Apretó su cuerpo contra el mío y pasó a lo largo mi nuca su nariz.

"No te gustan los gadgets y no te gustan los teléfonos y me estoy muriendo por conseguirte uno. No te gusta pensar en el futuro. No te gusta la atención y sin duda no te gusta vestir caro." Me besó en la frente y yo cerré los ojos a la sensación. "Yo sé que tú no lloras o muestras debilidad ante nadie. No te gusta ser vulnerable frente a la gente e intentas tan duro para alejar a la gente cuando se acercan a ti." Disfruté con los besos que me plantó en las mejillas, la nariz y los labios. "Sé que hay algo que te come por dentro y que no me dejas ayudar." Alzó la cabeza y sus ojos verdes cálidos quemaron directamente los míos, lo que me hizo mirar hacia otro lado. "Podría seguir con todas las muchas cosas que sé sobre ti y me gustaría ser capaz de escribir una biografía completa sobre ti, Isabella Swan."

"Así que ..." murmuré mientras se inclinaba hacia abajo y llenó mi cuello con besos suaves y sensuales. "¿Cómo sabes que no estás destinado a estar con Tanya?" Le pregunté, mientras su cabeza se alzó a mirarme con ojos amorosos.

"¿De eso se trata?" Frunció el ceño.

"No. Quiero decir que ella lo sabe todo acerca de ti, o bueno casi todo, que prefieres el café en vez de té. Ella sabe que estás enamorado de los perfumes Calvin Klein, que - "me cortó poniendo su dedo en mis labios.

"Sí, ella lo sabe todo sobre mí, lo entiendo. Pero lo que no ves es que lo sabemos todo el uno del otro, si yo estuviera con ella, mi vida sería previsible. Estaríamos completos y sería totalmente aburrida. Pero contigo ", Tomó mi mano con sus manos suaves. "No lo sé. Sería una aventura que podríamos explorar juntos. Quiero ser el único que te puede romper. Quiero ser el único tiene la clave para tu parte real. He estudiado las pequeñas cosas acerca de ti y te encuentro interesante y eso es lo que me da el impulso de estar contigo." Dijo suavemente.

"¿Pero si encuentras que no soy tan emocionante como crees que soy? ¿Qué pasa si finalmente me vuelvo predecible? ¿Qué pasaría si finalmente llegas a tus sentidos y te das cuenta que no puedo ofrecerte nada? No tengo dinero, no tengo una educación, un trabajo, yo vengo de un hogar roto y el tuyo es muy - "

"¡Ya basta!", Me detuvo y me llevó a la cama. "Te estás preocupado de que no tienes nada que ofrecerme? Me has ofrecido todo y eres tú. He estado en pedazos desde que te conozco y eres tú con la última que me siento completo." Me senté en la cama mientras él se arrodilló delante de mí. "Si me dejas, puedo mostrarte lo mucho que me preocupo por ti, yo sólo necesito que me dejes, ¿puedes?" Me preguntó con una intensidad ardiente en los ojos.

_Edward, me estás matando lentamente, pero nunca seremos iguales. __  
_

**Que tal? Algún review? Espero que sí**

**Intentaré no tardar en el prox capi! Pero… el 24 de junio es mi cumple! Espero me regalen reviews!**

**Besos a todas**

**LAC!**


End file.
